Search for A Loved One
by ShortySC22
Summary: chapter 13 up Harry receives a letter on his fifteenth birthday. He discovers a secret about his mother and Prof. Snape. Does Harry finally have a family? It’s not a Snape as Harry’s dad fic
1. The Letter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The first chapter is an introduction, so it may seem boring, and really have nothing to do with the actual plot of the story. The second chapter is complete as of now, it just needs to be edited. I'll have it out by tomorrow the latest. Enjoy the story and all of its little plot twists.  
  
THANK YOUS: A big thank you goes out to my editor, Jess-chan! She's always there for me, and without her, this story would not be possible.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't Harry Potter or the other characters…..only Tristan is mine! Heh…..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Letter  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since he got home from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had heard no news from anyone, which could be taken as either a good thing or a bad thing. Harry didn't mind so much, but he was bored out of his mind. At least this summer, like last summer, he wouldn't be forced to do anything. One mention of Sirius and he was off the hook. Unfortunately, he knew he'd still be stuck at the Dursley's all summer and that there was no hope of him going to Ron's at all. He couldn't go and live with Sirius, since Sirius was a blood relative. Not that it mattered to Harry, but it mattered in protecting him. He always wished that somehow, someway, there was someone else that was nicer and related to him. He knew why he had to stay with the Dursley's. It was because of Voldemort. Voldemort was the whole reason he was living with the Dursley's anyways.  
  
Only two weeks, he thought.  
  
Harry turned back to his homework. He usually procrastinated, but this year was different. He wanted to get it done with as soon as possible. As always, the History of Magic homework was boring, just like the class. Soon he noticed that it was getting late and he decided to sleep. Just as he rolled over, he saw an owl outside his window. Before the owl woke up the Dursley's, Harry let it in. Not recognizing the owl, Harry took the letter reluctantly. It was from Sirius. He ripped it open as fast as he could.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope everything is going well with you. I'm managing to survive as always. Stay out of trouble while you're at the Dursley's. We've only been close for about a year and already you're turning my hair gray! I know the Dursley's mustn't be pleasant, obviously, they're Muggles. I have something that you must know. I found something that Remus had sent to me. James had meant it as a will, in case anything should happen to your parents. I never managed to get it until now and still haven't opened the second letter. The first letter was for me, from your father. The second letter was for you when you turn fifteen. I know it's a little early but I thought you should know as soon as possible. I have no clue what it says, but it's in Lily's handwriting. The letter to me asked that I keep you safe and raise you to be an excellent Quidditch player. I'm sorry about everything that has happened, I'm sure your parents never meant it to be that way either. As you may have noticed, there's another letter attached to this. That's for your eyes only and maybe you shouldn't read it until your birthday. I'll send you another letter then. Please keep out of trouble and have fun doing homework! (Ha, the Marauders always copied off each other.) When you find out what the letter says, tell me as much you can, I'm curious as to what it says as well.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry looked at the letter. It was awfully thick. He realized, knowing how wizard things are, that if he opened it before his fifteenth birthday, something bad might happen. He decided to fall asleep and write back to Sirius in the morning.  
  
Waking up to hearing Dudley screaming for food was never a pleasant thing. All Harry wanted to do was roll over and sleep, but he knew better than to do that. He woke up and began his letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thanks for writing. It gets lonely here. Dudley's lost a lot of weight since I last saw him and that says a lot. I haven't read the other letter you sent me. I'm going to be patient and wait until my fifteenth birthday. Any possibility of seeing you face-to-face for my birthday? That would be the best birthday present ever. As you now should know, the Muggle Prime Minister has declared you free, thanks to Dumbledore. Fudge on the other hand, well that's Fudge for you. Just pop up, that'd make the Dursley's even madder than just having you there. They hate anything magic, especially if the person could harm them. Oh, the best birthday present, I can see it now. You coming here, Dudley running in fear, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia fretting over what will happen to Dudley this time. The first time they met a wizard, Dudley ended up with a tail. The second time he ended up with a four-foot long tongue. Hmm, do you have a wand? You could always borrow mine. Oh you just have to come and stay for three days. Come the day before, then you can stay the day of my birthday, and leave on the day after my birthday. Hey, then we can open the letter together! It'll be perfect. Tell me what you think as soon as possible, though I won't tell the Dursley's right away.  
  
~Harry  
  
He finished writing the letter and sent the owl back with the response. Finally getting out of bed, he got dressed and went downstairs. Dudley was still on his diet and Harry realized that he would also be living on 'rabbit food' again. He figured that he would be able to survive a few days. Dudley was staying at Smelting's for an extra couple of weeks. Harry thought it was because Dudley had failed a few classes and had to retake his finals. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never admit to that though. Eating his grapefruit slice, he raced up the stairs to write to Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid. Like last summer, he knew they would send him a ton of food. He hoped that his friends would also send him news of what was going on in the wizarding world. The Daily Prophet was what he missed the most. Although it was known to stretch the truth, it was the best source of information for wizards.  
  
Uncle Vernon, not having Dudley there, made Harry do all of the chores. Cleaning the first and second floors was not as bad as Harry would have thought. Then again, he thought that Aunt Petunia always liked a clean house and that she was always cleaning, when she wasn't staring at her window to find out what the neighbor's were doing, that is. The basement was the worse. It appeared that no one had cleaned it in years.  
  
Uncle Vernon made Harry a promise though. If Harry cleaned the entire basement, Uncle Vernon would allow him to move his things down there and also be allowed to keep his 'school' things there as well. Harry wanted to have the basement room more than anything, for it was roomy and the door was very small to get down there. Dudley would never be able to fit through the door.  
  
Opening the door, he walked downstairs into the basement. He found a light switch quickly and turned it on. There was an inch of dust covering everything. He sneezed a few times before he could find another light switch. Climbing back upstairs, he grabbed the vacuum and carried it downstairs. He thought it would be best to first vacuum and then unpack everything. There were boxes everywhere with things like wedding shower, bridal shower, baby shower, and Harry written on them. He wondered what could possibly be in the last box.  
  
Vacuuming took forever and by the time he was finished, it was time for another grapefruit quarter. He knew that Uncle Vernon would be at work until at least three o'clock and Aunt Petunia was out shopping. The house was to himself and this was how he liked it. He went outside to finish weeding Aunt Petunia's garden before they got home. He was in the middle of it when Aunt Petunia ran up screeching.  
  
"What do you think you are doing boy?!" she screeched.  
  
"I'm weeding the garden like my chore list says to do," Harry replied calmly as he handed her the chore list, which was in Uncle Vernon's handwriting.  
  
"Oh, continue what you're doing then. If I find any flowers that are missing, you are dead. Do you hear me?" Aunt Petunia said, disgusted. It hurt her to thank Harry for anything, considering he was a wizard.  
  
Harry finished quickly and washed up for dinner. He knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't following the diet, so dinner would be it's normal size. He peered into the kitchen. From where he was, he caught the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs. Spaghetti and meatballs wasn't something that he would normally have at Hogwarts and he was glad he could have it tonight.  
  
Dinner went peacefully until Uncle Vernon asked Harry what he had done today off the chore list.  
  
"I cleaned the entire first and second floors, weeded the garden, and vacuumed the basement. I still have to finish a little bit left with the basement," Harry said.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT DID YOU FIND IN THAT BASMENT????????" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry.  
  
"Nothing sir. I was only vacuuming it. I intended on asking you what you wanted me to do with the boxes once I had finished vacuuming. You do remember your promise. If you don't, I can always remind you," Harry said evilly.  
  
He knew what was going on in Uncle Vernon's head. Uncle Vernon knew that some things that were meant for Harry were in some of the boxes in the basement. He couldn't let Harry find them on his own, but he also couldn't break his promise. He knew about Harry's godfather and didn't want Harry to write to him.  
  
"Anything labeled with your name on it can stay down there. Everything else you can move upstairs into the attic," he said with a sigh. He didn't want it to come to this, but he had to let Harry have that basement, or else face Harry's murderous godfather.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon, confused. She decided to ask, "Vernon, why are you doing this? Harry's room upstairs is perfectly fine for a boy his age. He doesn't need that basement."  
  
"Petunia, Harry only gets the basement if he cleans it all up first. He was the one who asked for it anyways. You might want to ask his reasons for it."  
  
"Harry, what do you want with the basement?"  
  
"Well, Aunt Petunia, in the basement I was hoping to escape from Dudley. That's really all."  
  
"Well, if that's all you want it for, it seems a bit of a waste to me. You're going through a lot of trouble just to escape Duddykins."  
  
"Yes, that's all. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go finish cleaning the basement up. It's going to need new carpet and a new coat of paint as well," Harry said offhand as he quickly went downstairs.  
  
Once downstairs, he began finding the heavier boxes and started to take them up three flights of stairs. He figured that he should take the heavier ones first so that he would be able to have more energy tomorrow, when he would take the lighter ones upstairs. After finishing with the heavier boxes, he walked up the stairs quietly, for it was late. Once in his room, he rolled over on the bed and fell asleep until he heard a knocking. The knocking was coming from his window. He wondered who could possibly be here at this hour. It was Hedwig! He raced to the window to let her in. She had three giant parcels with her and there was also today's Daily Prophet attached. Grabbing the largest of the packages, he tore open the letter and package and found food from Hagrid, though it looked better than usual.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How have ya been? I've been fine with Olympe. Hogwarts is too quiet without Hermione, Ron, and yourself. Snape's been looking pale these past couple of days. I wonder what's up with him. Anyway, I hope you like this Olympe and I made it. We'll make you a nice big birthday cake for your birthday in two weeks. Send you another letter then!  
  
~Hagrid  
  
That was Hagrid for you- short and to the point. The food did smell better than last year's and now he was looking forward to his birthday for the first time. The next package he decided to open was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Another summer on rabbit food? That's got to be bad for you. That's what I'm here for! I've sent you tons of snacks, plus regular food that I hope you'll enjoy. How's your summer homework going? Wait, don't bother answering that, knowing Ron and you, you two probably wait until the last day to do it. If you need any other help, just ask.  
  
~Hermione  
  
That's just like Hermione, he thought. I'll get to prove her wrong though by doing my homework early enough. He knew who the last package was from. It was from his best friend Ron Weasley. Last summer, he received a ton of food from the Weasley's. This year was no exception. He looked for a note from Ron, but there was none to be found. Harry quickly put the food away in his school trunk before the Dursley's could take it away. Climbing into bed again, he fell fast asleep. 


	2. The Birthday Bash

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, thanks to all for reviewing.  I'm finished with 3 and 4, they just need to be edited and I'm halfway through chapter 5.  I'm glad you guys enjoy this story and hey, cliffhangers are okay right? ^^

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

The Birthday Bash

            It was July 30, the day that Sirius was supposed to come.  He had never written back to Harry, saying whether he would come or not.  That worried Harry.  He didn't know if Sirius was caught or not.  Then it hit him.  Sirius would not have been caught because Hermione or Ron would have written to him telling about Harry about it.  

            Dudley had come back from Smelting's the day after Harry had moved into the basement.  All Harry did was drag his things into the basement and he was happy.  Uncle Vernon had paid for a new carpet and a painter, much to his disagreement.  Those boxes labeled 'Harry' were still unopened, for he was waiting for Sirius to come so they could open the boxes together.  Sirius would also tell him tales of his parents.  Traveling downstairs after breakfast, he remembered that there was a spare couch in the attic.  He decided now would be the time to ask Uncle Vernon if he could have it for his new bedroom.

            Heading back upstairs once again, he went into the kitchen.  Dudley was home already and knew that Harry was in the basement.  Dudley was overjoyed that he could have his second bedroom back.  Harry got up his courage and asked his uncle, "Uncle Vernon, would I be allowed to have the couch that's in the attic for my room?  I think it would go nicely and Sirius once told me that every good bedroom needs a couch in it," he said, making sure to add Sirius in there to guarantee that he would get the couch.

            "If Sirius says so, I suppose you must have that couch.  You go and get it and ask Dudley if you need any help," Uncle Vernon growled.

            "Thanks!"  Harry ran upstairs and asked Dudley to help him.

Dudley was glad to help, but only if Harry helped Dudley move things into the second bedroom.  It was noon by the time Dudley and Harry had finished helping each other out.  That's when they heard a knock on the front door.  Harry's face broke into the first true smile in almost four weeks.  He knew who it was and ran to open the door before everyone else.  

            "SIRIUS!"  Harry yelled as he ran towards his godfather.

            "WHAT? GET OUT OF HERE YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!!" Aunt Petunia shrieked towards Sirius, who was now clean-shaven and wearing proper Muggle clothes.

            "Harry, I assume you forgot to tell them that I was innocent?" Sirius said with a grin on his face, "That's my godson!"

            "Mum, what is it?  Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's him, Mum! SIRIUS BLACK!  He's that dangerous murderer who escaped two years ago!" Dudley yelled.

            "Yes, I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.  I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to stay here just until August first.  I have somewhere to be on the third of August and I can't keep them waiting.  If you haven't heard yet, I've been set free by the Prime Minister.  Something you would call a pardon.  May I stay here?" Sirius was trying to put on his best impression so that he could have some time with his godson.  He was also curious as to what the letter that Lily had written said.

            Aunt Petunia, Harry could tell, was afraid for her life.  If she said no, Sirius might just kill her.  If she said yes, she would be letting a dangerous murderer into the house.  It was a tough choice and he had to admit, if he didn't know Sirius' story, he'd be in the same position Aunt Petunia was in.  Finally he heard her cough, to get everyone's attention.

            "I'm calling Vernon, that's Harry's uncle.  Most likely, he'll come home and he can make the decision himself," she said as a final note she added, "You're welcome to stay until he comes home.  Harry, show him your room."

            "C'mon Sirius, I got a new room!  I have to show you and explain a few things," he said as he led Sirius into the basement.  "Oh yeah, and if Uncle Vernon asks, a couch is always a good thing to have in a bedroom."

            "Why?" Sirius asked, confused.

            "I said that you said it was important to have a couch in a bedroom."

            "Why would you say such a lie Harry James Potter?!"

            "I can explain!  I thought you might be coming and I knew that they would turn you away because they would claim not to have the room for you.  I can then offer to have you sleep on the couch in my room.  It's comfy, isn't it?"

            "Yes, that seems much better.  Now when exactly do you turn fifteen?  It determines how much sleep we get tonight," Sirius said with an evil grin.

            "I turn fifteen at twelve in the morning.  How much sleep are we getting?"  Harry knew his godfather and how he was.  Sirius was most likely thinking up a prank right about now.

            "Well, we'll sleep right after dinner until about 11 and then wait for the presents to come!  We also have to open that letter.  I'm very curious as to what it says."

            Bringing up the letter reminded Harry of the boxes.  "Hey Sirius, see those boxes over there?"

            "Yes, what about them?"

            "Well they had my name on them and I was wondering if you'd like to help me open them and maybe explain a few things to me."

            "No problem," Sirius said. Moments later they heard a door slam violently.

            "PETUNIA! WHERE IS THAT MURDERING SON OF A BITCH?!  HE WILL NOT HAVE A HEAD MUCH LONGER IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  Harry and Sirius ran up the stairs as fast as they could

            "Hello Mr. Dursley.  I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," Sirius started before he was interrupted.

            "Ah, yes the murdering godfather.  What can I do for you? Maybe decapitate you?" Uncle Vernon snarled, sneering.

            "No, sorry.  Decapitation is too nice.  How about some Draught of the Living Dead?" Sirius said, not knowing what the next response would be.

            "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE MENTION OF HARRY'S ABNORMALITIES UNDER MY ROOF!!! Now out, out!"  he shouted vehemently.

            "Sir, I'm staying until the first of August.  If you won't let me, I'm afraid I'll just have to do something about that boy of yours.  You've obviously done something to my godson here."

            "Fine, fine, fine. What choice do I have?  You can sleep on the floor in the living room…" Uncle Vernon said, not knowing why he said that.

            "But Uncle Vernon, he could sleep on the couch in my room.  It would be perfect!  He won't be too much trouble!"

            "Plus, I'm only doing this because it's Harry's fifteenth birthday and that should be a special time for him.  Well then, what might be for dinner?  I'll treat if you want me to," Sirius said, winking at Harry.  Dudley's eyes opened wide.  He hoped his father would let Sirius treat, then he would be allowed to go out and eat whatever he felt like.

            "Well, you're just in luck.  There's this new restaurant opening downtown.  I'm sure Harry and Dudley would love to try it out.  Petunia and I will be ready in a minute, wait here."  Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia that they would be going out to dinner.  She followed him downstairs where he told everyone to get into the car.

            The drive to the restaurant was quiet.  Only snickers from Sirius could be heard.  Sirius was laughing at the Muggle world, for he had only lived in the wizarding world.  He realized he was doing something wrong when Harry kept giving him 'Snape eyes.'  Sirius was surprised that Harry would do that, for the Harry he knew was fun-loving.  He kept his mouth shut until they reached the restaurant.  The restaurant resembled a T. G. I. Friday's and Harry's face lit up.  He knew this was going to the best birthday ever.  

            Dinner was peaceful as well, and surprisingly, Dudley was not eating everything in sight.  Sirius decided that they would pass on dessert and he paid for the meal in Muggle money.  On the ride home, Harry whispered to Sirius, "Where did you get the money from?"

            "Easy.  Remus exchanged some of my Galleons for Muggle money.  Apparently Galleons go a long way in this world.  Now let's have some real birthday cheer!" Sirius said as they pulled into the Dursley's driveway.  Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley raced upstairs, not wanting to be near a full-trained wizard.  Sirius and Harry went downstairs and realized that it was only seven o'clock.

            "Harry, c'mon let's sleep.  I'll wake us up around 11, don't worry!"

            "If you say so, but we can't miss my birthday!"

            "I say so, now sleep!"

            Harry and Sirius were fast asleep.  Harry awoke with a startle, hearing Sirius' snoring.  He glanced over at the little clock he had found.  It was only eleven o'clock now.  Harry debated with himself whether or not to wake Sirius up.  He decided to wait five minutes before waking him up.  Five minutes passed by as slow as a turtle.  Finally the clocked changed and Harry walked over towards where his godfather slept on the couch.  He shook Sirius vehemently, since Sirius didn't seem to want to wake up.  

Sirius yelled out, "Mum, Mum, Mum, how many times do I have to tell you?  I'm sleeping, leave me alone."

            "Sirius, it's me, Harry, your godson.  Wake up!  It's almost time for my birthday!" Harry yelled near Sirius' ear.

            "Oh it's you Harry.  Sorry about that.  What time is it?" Sirius said while rubbing his eyes.

            "It's 11:15 right now.  C'mon, the owls should be coming any second now.  They always come right after midnight," Harry stated, looking towards the one large window from the basement.

            "If you say so.  Now who's idea was it to sleep?"

            "It was yours.  Now c'mon, don't you want to find out what's in those boxes?  We could open them first," Harry suggested.

            "Alright, let's open that big one over there," Sirius said, pointing his finger towards the largest box.  Harry dashed over to open the box.  As he lifted the lid off, he gasped.

            "What is it? What is it?" Sirius asked.

            "It appears to be wizard things.  There's a bunch of book in here.  There's a broomstick!  Look! Look!  It's a photo album!"

            "The books most likely belonged to your mother.  She was always into books.  The broomstick was your father's most likely, since your mother hated them.  Who's in the photo album?"

            "It's my mum!  This seems to be something of hers that she left with my aunt.  Why would Dad's broomstick be in here though?" Harry questioned, hoping Sirius would know the answer.

            "I remember this box!  Your mother made it on the last day of Hogwarts.  She asked all of us to put a few things in here.  What did I put in?  Oh yes, now I remember!  She wanted us all to put books in, except your father.  He put his broomstick in, to show how much he loved Quidditch.  We also gave photos to her.  May I see the photo album?  I want to show you a picture," Sirius explained, excited.

            Harry brought the photo album over and gave it to Sirius.  Sirius quickly thumbed through the photo album to find the right page.  "Here it is.  This was the last photo that was put in.  I'm the one with the wand in my hand, your dad's the one flying on the broomstick, Remus is the one with the owl on his shoulder, your mother is the one waving, and the other girl was her best friend.  I forget her name now."

            "Who took the picture?"

            "Peter did.  That git volunteered to take the picture.  Never knew why he wanted to take it so eagerly.  Here, you can look at the rest of it.  I've seen all of it already."

            Harry flipped through the pages until he came to one that surprised him.  "Sirius, who's this with my mum?"

            "Oh no!  That's Snape!  What would he be doing with your mum?  I don't remember that picture at all."

            "That's Snape?!  He looks young and… clean!" Harry said with a tone of surprise in his voice.

            "Yeah, that's Snape.  I wonder why he's with Lily though.  I don't remember Lily ever mentioning him to us.  Though, there was seventh year…" Sirius trailed off, remembering that time.

            "What about seventh year?"

            "Lily and James broke up.  They were still friends, but they weren't dating anymore.  This happened after the Halloween Dance.  It was a mutual thing.  We understood that they needed time apart, considering they were never apart from the time they started dating until then.  I suppose that's when she met him.  The only one of the Marauders that talked to Lily after that was Remus.  Maybe she mentioned Snape to him.  Lily and James became closer friends after Easter break, for whatever reason.  I still don't understand it.  The summer after we graduated, Lily took off for a little while.  None of us saw her for about a year.  She then joined the Ministry of Magic as a secretary where she met James.  They worked in the same department.  They realized that they still loved each other and got back together.  They married a little while later and soon you were born.  Time flew then.  I think that covers everything.  Any more questions?"

            "Not really.  Hmm, it's getting closer to when I turn fifteen.  I wonder what else I got this year for my birthday."

            "Hey, you forgot my present!"

            "You just being here is enough.  Spending time with you is the best thing in the world.  I just wish we had more time together," Harry said wistfully.

            "Yeah, I understand what you mean.  Well it's close to twelve by now.  Where's that letter of yours?"

            "It's right here.  Hey look at the clock!  It's twelve o'clock!  I'm fifteen! Yes! I'm fifteen!"

            "Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday, dear Harry!  Happy birthday to you!" Sirius sang, just loud enough so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Dursleys upstairs.  "Now let's open that letter of yours."

            Harry opened the letter and moved closer to Sirius so they both could see it.

                        _Dear Harry,_

_                                    My beloved little boy, I had hoped it would not come to telling you this way.  You obviously know your birthday is July 31, 1981.  As James or Sirius has told you already, your father and I were married on May 31, 1980._ ("I guess I forgot to mention that, sorry."  "It's okay, I forgive you.")

_It's very hard to write this.  I had hoped to tell you in person by the time you were 15, but in case anything should happen to myself, this letter needs to be present.  I enchanted it to make sure you read this by the time you turn 16.  How to say this?  I should start at the beginning.  Your father and I broke up after the Halloween Dance of our seventh year.  It was decided mutually, but it hurt both of us.  I was lonely and needed someone to turn to.  Remus was there to talk to at times, but he was also with your father and Sirius.  I went to the library to study one day and met _him_.  He was nice to me and showed me where I could find the book I was looking for.  Afterwards, he asked if I would like to go and meet him at the lake that weekend.  We met each other all over the school and a friendship developed.  Now I knew that James, Sirius, and Remus weren't fond of him, but that didn't matter to me.  He was a great friend to me and we fell in love.  We dated, but in secret.  The only ones who knew about us were Remus and one of his friends, I believe her name was Carolyn, but he always called her Carrie.  Carrie and Remus swore to secrecy and we continued dating.  Then Easter break came and he and I both went home.  That's when he came back and said that we could no longer date, for his father had found out about me.  I was Muggle-born and his father only favored those that were pureblood.  We staged a break-up, but continued our friendship.  _

_After that, I grew closer to James, Sirius, and Remus again.  James and I continued our friendship until graduation.  After graduation, we went our separate ways.  It was the summer of 1975 and I felt free.  Severus Snape, that was my ex-boyfriend, _(Sirius gasped, "What did Lily see in that bastard?") _found me again and we grew closer that summer.  I lost contact with everyone from Hogwarts.  Severus and I fell in love, but never married.  I became pregnant during August of that same year and gave birth to a healthy baby boy on April 24, 1976.  I named him Tristan Cameron because it seemed to fit him well.  I couldn't keep him; I was only 18.  I found a kind wizard family that was willing to take him in and raise him as their own.  _

_I never told Severus or James.  I think it was better that they didn't know.  If you are reading this, that means I am no longer with you.  It is up to you, Harry James Potter, to tell Severus and James, if they are still living.  I know this is a lot to take in at once, but please, I'm sorry for everything.  I wish I could be there with you.  There is more information on Tristan Cameron Snape_ _in the vault at Gringotts.  I put everything you would need to track him down in an envelope and placed it there.  I wish you luck in finding him and telling James and Severus._

_                                    Love,_

_                                    Lily_


	3. The First Step

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long.  My editor, Jesschan, has been swamped with work.  It took me a while, but I finally found a new editor, Nibor13, and will have chapters up to 11 done within about 2 weeks.  Also, if you leave your e-mail in the review, I can notify you when I update. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 3

The First Step

            "I have a half-sibling?!  Not only a half-sibling, but also his father is Snape?  This is a joke! It's not true! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Harry yelled.

            "Shhhh, Harry, you don't want to wake up the Dursleys.  I don't believe it either, but we have to remain calm.  I suppose we should tell Snape first thing, then we can find your half-brother."

            "No, I think we should find him and then tell Snape.  I don't know how he's going to react.  I wonder why my mother didn't tell him herself when she found out," Harry said curiously.

            "She was most likely scared.  Remember, she was only 18.  I don't think they meant for it to happen either.  The first thing we should do, though, is go to Gringotts.  That's your best bet.  Gather all you can on your half-brother.  We'll have to go with your way, he is your half-brother.  I hate to break this to you, but it seems like Snape is, ummm, your stepfather."

            "HE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL MY STEPFATHER!"

            "Harry, shut up!  This is not going to be easy, and if you can't behave, then it'll be harder.  Plus, your brother's twenty now.  Maybe you could live with him."

            "Hey, Sirius, thanks.  I'll need all the help I can get on this.  I wish I could leave the Dursleys, but I can't.  Something about blood relatives being the only ones who can protect me from Voldemort.  I know you can't go into Diagon Alley and just walk into Gringotts, so how are we going to get this letter?"

            "What if one of your friends picked it up?  You're also going to have to get your school supplies somehow.  Have you gotten your letter yet?"

            "No, but it usually comes later in August."  Harry stopped when he saw a few owls hovering near the large window in the basement.  He dashed towards the window and let the owls in.  He saw that they were from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.  Opening Hagrid's package first, he saw a beautiful cake.

            _Dear Harry, _

_                        How's it been?  I wonder how those Muggles are treating ya.  Happy Birthday!  Olympe helped with the cake.  She's a great cook, I tell ya.  I'll be sad in September when she has to go back to Beauxbatons.  Dumbledore's been a mess over here.  He's trying to do so much, with Fudge being the prick that he is.  Come visit me as soon as you get to Hogwarts._

_                        ~Hagrid_

            Harry looked at the cake again and offered it to Sirius first.  Sirius cut it in half and began to eat his piece.  Harry looked over to the next gift, which was from Hermione.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        How's the rest of your summer been? Happy Birthday!  I went to Diagon Alley and thought you might like this.  It's a book, I know, but I still thought you'd like it.  I hope it'll help you with Divination.  Maybe your death won't be predicted as much, or you'll be able to more accurately predict your future.  You should finish your summer homework quickly.  Any chance you'll be going to Diagon Alley?  If you are, write back and tell me when.  See you then!_

_                        ~Hermione_

            Harry look at the book, Using Your Inner Eye-The Right Way by Cassandra Vablatsky.  He thought that it was thoughtful of Hermione.  She always managed to find the right things for his birthday.  The next owl was from Ron.

            _Hey, Harry!_

_                        Happy Birthday!  How's it going?  Heard anything from Snuffles lately?  Dad's been so busy at the Ministry lately, we rarely see him.  Fred and George are excited about next year.  They can't wait for their last year at Hogwarts.  Then they can finally open a joke shop.  I've sent you a ton of _Daily Prophets_, though there hasn't been much in there.  Hey!  Good news!  Bill's coming to England for a week and he's going to go visit you!  I hope the Muggles will let Bill stay there for a day.  I hope you don't mind, he's coming tomorrow at 5.  Sorry, but Happy Birthday!  Bill's bringing the present; I hope you don't mind it being late.  Well, have a fun summer; maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley.  _

_                        ~Ron_

            "Hey Sirius, how's the cake?"

            "It's good.  You have to eat your half now.  What's new with your friends?"

            "Nothing much.  They asked how you were.  Oh yes, you remember the other redheaded boy that was in the hospital wing earlier this summer?"

            "He was kind of tall, with long hair?"

            "Yes, why?"

            "Ron's surprise present is coming with his brother.  That's Bill.  He's coming tomorrow at 5, think you'll be out of here by then?"

            "Yes, I should be out of here by then.  I should leave after lunch.  Are you planning on telling the Dursleys that another visitor is coming?"

            "Are you kidding me?  Hell, I'm going to tell them.  They'd try to lock me up and pretend I don't live here.  It's not the first time it's happened.  Anyways back to my half-brother, Tristan  What are we going to do about it?  Who could go and believably get my stuff?"

            "Try owling Dumbledore.  I could always ask Remus.  The full moon just passed.  Yeah, Remus would do it.  Besides, your mother wrote in her letter that Remus knew about her dating Snape, so it wouldn't be as big as a surprise," Sirius reassured Harry.

            "All right then.  You write to Remus, while I write back to Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid.  I have to thank them for their birthday presents to me.  Here's some parchment, a quill, and some ink.  You can use Hedwig."

            Harry and Sirius sat down to write their letters.  By the time they had finished, it was almost two o'clock in the morning.  They sent the owls off, but not before reviewing each other's letters.  Harry's were all identical and just brief thank-you notes.  Sirius', on the other hand, was a bit longer.

            _Moony,_

_                        Hey, it's Padfoot here.  It's July 31, Harry's birthday.  I'm visiting Harry right now at his Muggle relative's house.  Apparently the Muggle Prime Minister let me off the hook.  Harry says hi as well.  We need you to do us a favor.  I can not be sighted by anyone in the wizarding world, and Harry can not leave the protection of his relatives.  We need you to go into Gringotts and get an envelope out of Harry's vault.  It should say something like 'Harry's eyes only' and be hidden.  It should also be in Lily's handwriting.  Lily put it in there without James knowing, so it should be well hidden.  Do you remember what happened our seventh year between Lily and Snape?  There's a very long story that can accompany it, but I'll give you the condensed version.  Lily fell in love with Snape.  They had sex during the August after we graduated.  Lily became pregnant and had a boy named Tristan Cameron.  She gave the boy to another wizarding family to be raised, since she was barely 18.  We just found out a few hours ago.  Harry is devastated and jumping for joy at the same time.  His half-brother is about twenty now and that also makes Snape his stepfather.  Harry is glad to have other relatives, but he doesn't know what to do.  We both are at a lost.  We're writing to you to see which of the options you like better.  Option one is to tell Snape and then find the boy.  Option two is to find the boy and then tell Snape.  We really don't have much time.  In the envelope, it tells us everything needed to find Harry's half-brother.  We need that envelope soon.  Send it to Harry, since I'll be leaving tomorrow, August 1._

_            ~Padfoot_

            Harry looked over Sirius' letter and smiled.  He knew Remus would be happy to see this letter and that he would also be greatly surprised.  Never in his wildest dreams did he think he had a half-brother that was related to Snape.  It would be a weird feeling, facing Snape during Hogwarts.  Sirius sent Hedwig off and told Harry to get some sleep.  Harry slept until he heard Aunt Petunia's normal screeching of how to cook the food.  He looked over towards Sirius, who was still snoring.  Getting upstairs took a lot of him, he hadn't fallen asleep until almost two-thirty in the morning.  Looking at the table, he saw a little grapefruit half on each plate.

            "Harry, where is this godfather of yours?  Did he leave without saying good-bye?"  Aunt Petunia asked, thinking that Sirius might have left and been rude.

            "No, Aunt Petunia, he's still sleeping.  Would you like me to go wake him up?"

            "No, that won't be necessary.  What time did you say he was leaving?"

            "I'm leaving around 12 tomorrow, why?" Sirius said, scaring Aunt Petunia.

            "You looked like you were sound asleep, when did you get up?"

            "Just now.  Shall we dig in?" Sirius said sarcastically.

            Harry and Sirius finished their little grapefruit halves quickly; they still had some sweets downstairs.  Once downstairs, they continued to go through the boxes.  Most of the boxes contained his mother and father's photo albums from Hogwarts' times.  On the top of one of the boxes, he found a note addressed to his aunt.

_            Petunia_

_                        Here are some things that I want you to keep safe.  I trust that you can keep these out of evil's reach. _

_                        ~Your sister_

                                    Lily 

            Harry was surprised.  From the way his aunt talked about his mother, she hated his mum.  He saw that it was a one-sided relationship.  Something struck him.  Realizing this, he knew he had to find his half-brother soon.  He did not want to grow and be like his aunt and mum or, even worse, not know his half-brother at all.  He hoped Remus would write back soon; it would solve all of his problems.

            That day passed on peacefully.  At night, Sirius told Harry the pranks that he had played when he was at Hogwarts.  Harry's stomach hurt from laughing so hard.  They slept soundly throughout the night, and they were surprised when they woke up.  A note was left on the door, saying that his aunt had taken Dudley clothes shopping.  Harry knew how much Dudley hated clothes shopping, and was glad to be home with just Sirius.  He realized that his relatives wouldn't be home until after Bill had arrived, since the note said that they were going out to dinner and for Harry and Sirius to find something to eat themselves.  Sirius had to leave by 12, so that Bill would not find him and report him.  Bill was coming by 5 and Harry couldn't wait to see Bill again.  Harry thought Bill and Charlie were great and hoped his brother was like them.  He looked outside, wistfully thinking about his brother.  Sirius called him back to earth.

            "Harry, I know what you're thinking about.  It won't help you to think about it.  Let's play a game of Exploding Snap.  It'll clear your mind, trust me," Sirius encouraged.

            "If you say so, I believe you."

            They played Exploding Snap until almost three o'clock, when Harry looked at the clock.

            "Hey, Sirius, look at the clock!"

            "HOLY SHIT!  I've got to go now.  Harry, you truly are your father's son.  I wish you luck in finding your half-brother, and keep in touch with me," Sirius said as he dashed off, turning into his Animagus form.

            Just as Sirius had finished getting down the street, Bill Apparated to Harry's front door.

            "Hello, Harry.  Here, this is from Ron.  Happy fifteenth birthday!" Bill cheered.

            "Thanks Bill.  Now, I knew you were coming, but my relatives didn't know you were coming.  I'm sorry, but how would we explain it to them?"

            "Well, your best bet is to be honest.  Tell them that I'm only staying one night, and I will be leaving very early in the morning.  What time are they coming home?"

            "After dinner, they're going out to dinner."

            "What about you?"

            "There's always something around the house.  Would you like something to eat?"

            "I'd love food.  Open your present first."

            "Alright, let's go into my room."  Harry led Bill downstairs into his room, while Bill gasped.

            "This is some nice room you have.  From the way Ron described it I pictured something different.  He mentioned it being upstairs."

            "If I cleaned the basement out, I was allowed to have it as a room.  You can have the bed if you want.  I'll take the couch."

            "No, I'm leaving very early, so I'll leave without saying good-bye.  I hope you don't think I'm rude."

            "Not at all!  Just as long as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't know you're here, you're safe.  They frown upon anyone who shows a hint of being rude.  I highly doubt they'd like you, considering your looks."

            "They're those kind of people?"

            "Yeah.  Well I'm tired now, good night Bill."

            "Night Harry, but open your present!"

            "Okay, okay."  Harry opened his present and a huge smile crept over his face.  Ron has given him a bunch of travel Muggle board games to play in the castle.

            "I found these in a tourist shop and mentioned them to Ron.  He thought you'd love them."

            "Thanks Bill.  Good night!"

            It was another peaceful night at the Dursley's.  Bill left just as he had said, without the Dursleys ever knowing.  Harry woke up to seeing two owls outside his window.  He recognized the envelope in one of them.  It was his Hogwarts letter.  He opened that first and wrote back to Dumbledore, wondering how he would get his supplies.  He realized that he would need a new potions book and a few other new things that were just getting old.  The second owl was owl he was awaiting.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        I've received your letter.  I'm glad to hear Padfoot and you are doing fine.  I did go and get the package you wanted me to get.  I've sent it with another owl; it was a bit too large for this one.  Yes, I did know about Lily and Snape, but I never knew it was that serious.  A girl, Carrie, a Slytherin, was the only other person who knew about them.  She was found to be murdered by Death Eaters.  I believe that she knew about little Tristan Cameron.  I didn't look at the package; I figured that you should be the first one to open it.  I wish you luck in contacting your brother and I hope he accepts you.  Happy birthday, I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything but this. _(Harry felt five Galleons fall out of the envelope.)_ I hope it's enough for you.  Though, knowing you, you don't want or need it, but live a little and have some fun.  Have fun and write back soon!_

_                        ~Remus_

            Harry looked around and saw another owl, struggling to come in.  He relieved the first two owls and put the newest one into Hedwig's cage, so they could have some water and food before taking off again.  Harry opened the envelope and noticed a birth certificate.  He read only the things he felt were important.

**_Full Name of Child:_**_ Tristan Cameron Evans_

**_Mother's Maiden Name:_**_ Lily Marie Evans_

**_Father's Name:_**_ unknown_

**_Date of Birth:_**_ April 24, 1976 at 9:36 PM_

**_Place of Birth:_**_ Southampton General Hospital_

            Seeing this, he knew the truth.  His mother gave birth in a Muggle hospital.  He researched what his brother's name means.  Tristan means "riot" or "tumult" and Cameron means "crooked nose."  Harry laughed at this.  If Tristan looked like his father, he would have a crooked nose.  So far, he was causing a riot within Harry's little family.  Harry continued searching through the folders of information.  The next one was the adoption certificate.  Reading the key points, he learned a few more things.

**_Name of Child: _**_Tristan Cameron Evans_

Name of Biological Mother: Lily Marie Evans 

**_Name of Biological Father:_**_ unknown_

**_Name of Adoptive Mother:_**_ Diana Catherine Winbaf_

**_Name of Adoptive Father:_**_ Gregory Hugh Winbaf_

**_Date Signed_**_: July 31, 1976_

            It was just a coincidence that Tristan was adopted on Harry's birthday.  Something clicked again.  Snape's name wasn't mentioned at all.  He truly didn't know he had a son.  Harry began his letter to Tristan first.

            _Dear Tristan Cameron Winbaf,_

_                        Hello.  You may know me as 'The Boy Who Lived,' but I am something more to you.  I am simply Harry Potter to most people.  To you, though, I am your half-brother.  I only found out yesterday, on my fifteenth birthday.  My mother, Lily Marie Evans Potter, is your biological mother.  She gave you up for adoption to a wizard family when you were only four months old.  I've sent a wizard picture of our mother and your father.  You and I have different fathers.  If it is at all possible, could you send me a picture of yourself? I'd love to meet you.  Our aunt, uncle, and cousin have raised me since I was one.  You must have had a better life than I had, since Aunt Petunia, our mother's sister, did not like me very much.  I was treated like dirt because Mum and my father were wizards and I most likely was as well.  I've included a picture of myself and the family I live with.  _

_            Your younger half-brother,_

_                        Harry James Potter_


	4. Brotherhood

DISCLAIMER: I don't Harry Potter.  Tristan is mine though, plus he's cute! *ah*

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I would like to thank my reviewers! ^^ You guys are excellent and I love you all *blows kisses* Anyways, I've realized I made a few mistakes in the last couple chapters….yes, Snape is NOT Harry's stepfather, but I didn't know what their relationship would be and Sirius just assumed it would be stepfather….birthdays and dates are stuck the way they are because I figured everything around Harry's b-day …I've got up to chapter 11 fully written, I just need my editor(s) to be encouraged!  So encourage them! ^^

Oh yes, someone mentioned language, sorry about that, but I'm warning you now, the story itself will only be around PG-13, but my language may get the best of me and oops, sorry if I offended anyone, but I'm warning you now for all future chapters, I don't believe there is much cursing in this chapter, maybe it's Chapter 7, 8? I don't remember anymore…another reviewer mentioned Tristan's name…..anything that relates to names, I found off www.behindthename.com 

Chapter 4

Brotherhood

            Harry sent Hedwig off with his letter to his brother.  He hoped Hedwig would be able to deliver the letter and that he would get the response quickly.  After sending his letter, he waited a few days then the nightmares started.  He imagined his brother reading the letter and laughing.  Every night the nightmares continued to get worse.  A week afterwards, the nightmare began.  Harry met his brother, who looked identical to Snape.  Tristan acted just like Snape as well.  That was just what Harry needed-to be related to another Snape.

            "Potter, you're related to me?  What a bitch my mother must have been-she had you after all." Tristan sneered.

            "Tristan, you're my brother.  You've got to understand.  You've never met your father, wouldn't you like to meet him?"

            "Potter…how dare you call me by my first name!  Such disrespect you have for your elders, Potter.  Someone's got to teach you a lesson," the Tristan of his dreams sneered, pulling out a leather whip.

            "No, Tristan, how could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Harry screamed, waking him up from his sleep.  He sat upright, praying that his brother was nothing like the one from that nightmare.  It had been a week since any owl had come to his window and it was a week that seemed to never end.  He was waiting for Dumbledore's letter as well.  Why wasn't his brother responding to his letter?  What had happened?  He prayed that it wasn't intercepted; that would ruin everything.  If Voldemort had found out that Harry had a brother, who was related to Snape, he knew what Voldemort would do.  Tristan would have no chance against Voldemort.  Harry looked at the crescent moon in the sky.  Somewhere in this world, his brother was looking at the same moon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Tristan Cameron Winbaf had moved to the United States after graduating Hogwarts.  England gave him too many bad memories and he had decided to make a fresh start.  He got his GED so he could continue on to college.  Abandoning the wizarding world, he moved to New York City.  He applied to Columbia University and NYU so he could continue his normal life as a Muggle.  His acceptance into NYU was one of the best moments in his life. Feeling that he would still be hunted down, he changed his name to Tristan Cameron Hollen.  At the age of eighteen, his adoptive parents died in a plane accident.  He never knew his biological parents and never had the urge to look for them.  He had a picture of his mother, which was where he inherited the redness in his hair.  He knew his father had dark hair, since his hair was black with tints of red to it.  His eyes were bright green, the same color eyes as his mother.  He figured that his parents were from England as well, since he was born in Southampton.

            It was August of 1996 when he received that letter.  The letter that would change his life forever.

            He was going to begin his junior year at college that fall.  He was studying to become a teacher.  He was always fond of math and even studied it during his Hogwarts years.  He shook his head, thinking of those Hogwarts days, as he walked home from his part time job.  Hogwarts was not pleasant for him.  He didn't have many friends, although he was in Gryffindor.  He liked being alone and was different from everyone else in his house.  He took Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, while the rest of his House took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.  

He looked up at all the billboards surrounding Times Square.  He lived far away from Times Square and always took the subway home.  He decided against it tonight though, he wanted to be alone while he walked to his house.  When he reached his apartment building, he saw an owl outside of one of the windows. 'It couldn't be my window, could it?' he thought.  Racing up the stairs, he opened his apartment door slowly.  Sure enough, it was his window that the owl was outside of.  'How could they find me?  This owl must be special.'  He hurried to let the owl in, considering the only ones who knew him that were wizards lived in England and this owl must be tired.  He looked at the letter.  The handwriting was unfamiliar and he thought it looked like a teenage boy's handwriting.  He opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't someone's idea of a prank.

_Dear Tristan Cameron Winbaf,_

_                        Hello.  You may know me as 'The Boy Who Lived,' but I am something more to you.  I am simply Harry Potter to most people.  To you, though, I am your half-brother.  I only found out yesterday, on my fifteenth birthday.  My mother, Lily Marie Evans Potter, is your biological mother.  She gave you up for adoption to a wizard family when you were only four months old.  I've sent a wizard picture of our mother and your father.  You and I have different fathers.  If it is at all possible, could you send me a picture of yourself? I'd love to meet you.  Our aunt, uncle, and cousin have raised me since I was one.  You must have had a better life than I had, since Aunt Petunia, who is our mother's sister, did not like me very much.  I was treated like dirt because Mum and my father were wizards and I most likely was as well.  I've included a picture of myself and the family I live with.  _

_            Your younger half-brother,_

                        Harry James Potter 

Tristan read the letter over countless times.  He looked at the two pictures he was given.  One he recognized as his mother; he knew that face all too well.  He couldn't put his finger on who the other person in the picture was, though he knew it was someone from his past at Hogwarts.  The other picture was not a wizard picture; he was glad that he didn't have to look at the waving picture of his parents, so happy together.  This picture shown a boy who looked like a whale, a woman and man that looked like husband and wife, and a young boy who was short, with the same glimmering green eyes as himself.  

"These must be the relatives Harry was talking about.  My relatives.  I can't believe it.  Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' is my half-brother.  I better find a nice picture of myself to send to him," Tristan thought aloud.  He stopped for a second though.  Harry didn't mention anything about his father.  Who was Tristan's father?  Why was Harry reluctant in saying who he was? Did Harry not know himself?  Tristan knew his head was flurrying with questions and going to England would be the best way to solve this.  He decided he would leave after school tomorrow.  Calling his boss, he told him that he was going to be taking a vacation leave to visit his parents' graves.  He knew first he should tell Harry that he would be coming, but should he go the Muggle way or the wizard way?  Knowing that Harry lived Muggles, the Muggle way would be best. Tristan searched for some owl food to give to the strange owl and began his response.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_            I'd like to tell you a little about myself first.  I was raised in peaceful town near London.  I knew I would be going to Hogwarts, since my parents always told me I was a pureblood, as far as they knew.  You and I know that Lily was Muggle-born, but that does not matter.  I was lonely at Hogwarts and didn't have very many friends.  I was interested in the Muggle world and knew that they would accept me.  After Hogwarts, I moved to the United States and lived in New York City, where I achieved by GED, something equivalent to a high school diploma.  I went on to study at NYU, where I am training to become a math teacher right now.  My adoptive parents died two years ago in a plane accident.  They never told me who my parents were; they only gave me a picture of my mother, whose eyes and hair tints I have inherited.  From what they have told me, my mother was not very tall.  I, on the contrary, am five foot ten inches.  Seeing the picture of my mother and father together proves where I get my black hair and height from._

_I would love meet the only family I have left.  I am sending this the normal way for you.  I gave up the wizarding world after I graduated Hogwarts.  I even went as far as to change my last name.  I will be Apparating to Diagon Alley and then traveling the Muggle way to where you are.  I hope I find you well and I can not wait to meet my little half-brother.  I assume you have some surprises up your sleeves for me?  Surprise me, I love surprises!  Well, I will see you it about four days from today, August 4._

_Love,_

_Tristan Cameron Hollen_

Tristan smiled and sent the snowy owl off again.  He knew where Harry lived; he overheard Harry telling a friend of his in the common room back while Harry was in his first year.  It was a shame Harry hadn't found out sooner, they could have spent more time together while he was at Hogwarts.  Maybe then he wouldn't have been so lonely there.  Looking out of the window, he saw the crescent moon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was August 6 when Harry finally got a response from Hedwig.  Hedwig looked exhausted and Harry wondered why, if Tristan lived in England.  Harry opened the letter viciously and realized that Tristan lived in the United States.  It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Aunt Petunia was home.  He dashed upstairs to where she was and decided to tell her in advance about his next visitor.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said cautiously.

"What is it?"

"My half-brother is coming in two days," Harry said calmly, hoping Aunt Petunia would be as calm.

"You have no half-brother!  It's a lie!  How is he related to you?"

"He is my mum's first son."

"Lily only had one child, and that's you!  There's no such person!"

Harry took a deep breath and handed Aunt Petunia the first letter and the birth certificate.  "There's all the proof you need.  His name is now Tristan Cameron Hollen.  He changed it when he moved to New York."

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?" Aunt Petunia broke down, sobbing.  "I knew she didn't want to come home, but why?  I had thought something went wrong, or it was me.  Harry, let me tell you something.  I always hated the fact that my parents loved Lily just because she was a witch, but Lily and I still managed to get along.  Until she refused to come home after she graduated Hogwarts, that is.  I guess this is why.  Well, I suppose we'll have to let him stay here until he wants to leave or you go back to school?"

Harry smiled.  Aunt Petunia was being very accepting of this, but how was Uncle Vernon going to react?  He hoped it would be like this.  

"Thank you!  I have to go prepare the couch for Tristan now!"

Aunt Petunia sighed.  She knew that Vernon would not react well to this, but she didn't know whether her nephew was a wizard or not.  She secretly hoped so, for then Tristan would be allowed to stay out of fear.  She called him at work and he was as understanding as she was.  She knew there was nothing to fear now that Vernon would let her meet her nephew.  All she had left was to tell Dudley.

Calling upstairs, Aunt Petunia yelled, "Duddykins!  I have something to tell you!"

Dudley came dashing out as fast as a whale could move, "Mum!  What is it?!  I'm in the middle of a game here!  You better not make me lose!"

"Duddykins, this is important!  Come down here now, or I'll take that game away from you."

"Coming, coming."

"Duddykins, you know Harry's mother, your Aunt Lily?"

"I know who you're referring to, yes.  What does this have to do with her?  She's been dead for almost fourteen years!"

"Well, before Harry was born, she gave birth to another son.  Your cousin Tristan is coming to stay with us.  I don't know how long he'll be here, but you can count on it not being short.  That's all, you can go back to playing games."

"All right!  I'm going to beat you, stupid little damn aliens!" Dudley shouted as he stepped up the stairs, since he couldn't run.

Harry smiled.  He heard the whole conversation from his room and was very happy to know that his half-brother was being graciously welcomed here.  This was going to be the best summer ever.  Realizing that he hadn't told Ron or Hermione about Tristan, he decided to write them letters now.

_Dear Ron,_

_            I'm sorry about not writing before.  I have to tell you something that you have to swear not to tell anyone.  My mum was pregnant before she had me.  I have an older half-brother that lives in the United States right now.  His name is Tristan Cameron Hollen and he was given up for adoption when he was three months old.  I didn't know he existed until my birthday and he didn't know he was related to me.  He went to Hogwarts, but graduated when we were in our second year.  He's coming to visit me soon.  He sent a picture of himself to me and he looks my mum.  He has the same eyes as me and his hair is black with red tints to it.  He's tall, unlike me._

_Bill came and was really nice.  Thanks for your birthday present.  Those games will entertain us on the way to Hogwarts.  I'm still waiting for a response from Dumbledore on whether I can leave the house or not.  I hope your summer has been good, I know mine has been.  See you on September 1, or maybe earlier!_

_~Harry_

He looked up from his letter and checked it over for mistakes.  Seeing none, he sat down to write his letter to Hermione.  

_Dear Hermione,_

_            How's your summer been?  Mine's been hectic.  I found out that I have a half-brother that's twenty years old right now.  He was my mother's first son.  He was given up for adoption when he was really young.  I didn't find out until my birthday.  My brother went to Hogwarts and graduated our second year.  He now lives in the United States as a Muggle.  You have to swear not to tell anyone about this.  He's coming to visit and I'm really excited.  He has the same eyes that I have, he's tall, and he has black hair with red tints.  I can't wait to meet him._

_Thanks for the birthday present.  I really appreciate it.  I don't know if I can go to the Weasley's later this summer, but I'll be at King's Cross on September 1. See you then!_

_~Harry_

Seeing Hedwig, he gave her the letters to deliver.  He couldn't wait until the eighth because his brother was coming then.  It was going to be an interesting experience.  He counted down the hours.  Wanting to make a good impression, he cleaned his room about five times until it was spotless.  Those two nights were restless nights.  Sleep occurred during the day, when he was too exhausted to do any more chores.  Finally, that fateful day came.  He was going to meet his half-brother, who shared the same mother but had Snape as a father.

Remember?  Encourage my editor(s) to edit! ^^ they like reviews just as much as I do! ^^


	5. The Father I Never Knew

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- What can I say? Life's hectic and with finals coming up, I've got about 5 project due within a week. I'll survive, but I don't know how well this fic will turn out within that week.  Posting will be a little harder this week, if my editor, Nibor13, is as swamped as I am.  Enjoy this! ^^

Chapter 5:

The Father I Never Knew

            Tristan was extremely nervous once he arrived in Diagon Alley.  He knew how to get to Harry's house; he looked it up on the Internet.  The taxi was the last leg of his journey.  Stepping out of the taxi, he looked at the house where his brother lived.  Paying the taxi driver, he looked on as the taxi left.  He took a deep breath and walked up the path to the door.  His finger was shaking while he rang the doorbell.  He pushed it and took a step back.  His breathing was heavy; he didn't know how his relatives were going to react to him.  Slowly, the door opened.  A woman stood there.

            "Welcome Tristan.  I'm your Aunt Petunia.  You're a bit early.  How was your trip?  Come in come in.  Don't just stand outside," Aunt Petunia said, more friendly than she normally was.

            "Hello.  It's just nice to meet you.  May I see my brother now?"

            "Yes, he's down in the basement.  Your cousin Dudley is outside playing.  Dinner's around 5."

            "Thank you.  I'll see you then."

            He walked down the stairs that his aunt pointed him to.  As soon as he started down the stairs, he heard someone run towards them.  Dashing down the stairs, knowing whom it was, he smiled for the first time in years.

            "Tristan!  Tristan!  I can't believe I'm meeting you!  I'm so happy.  Come, sit down, let's talk," Harry said graciously.

            "Wow, you must tell me all you know about my mother and father.  You probably know so much more about them than I do."

            "Yes, well, you said you went to Hogwarts, what House were you in?"

            "I was in Gryffindor, like yourself.  I saw you on numerous occasions.  Now tell me about my mother and father."

            "Well here's a photo album of my mother, father, and their friends.  I found another photo album over the summer that had the picture I sent you.  Do you want to know who your father is?"

            "Yes, but question.  Does he know that I exist?"

            "No, our mother never told anyone about you.  The only one she might have told is dead."

            "I see.  Well, go on tell me about my father."

            "You know him already.  Your father is Snape."

            "As in Professor Severus Snape?  That's my father?" Tristan said in complete disbelief.

            "Yeah, that's the only one Mum thought it could be.  Besides, you have his nose, hair, and height.  I bet he gave you weird looks while teaching you?"

            "Of course! Snape hated me!  He only hated me because I was a Gryffindor.  I was by far the best potions student he's had in years.  I was good at Charms as well.  My weak points were History of Magic, Herbology, and flying.  I was never very good at flying, quite the opposite, aren't we?"

            "What about Transfiguration and Defense Against the Darks Arts?" Harry asked, curious about his brother.

            "I was okay at those.  I never really liked Defense Against the Darks Arts.  Lockhart was a git.  Though, I can't say much better about my father," Tristan smiled at that, "I can't believe I'm Snape's son.  Should we tell him now?"

            "Yeah, let's write him a letter."  Harry and Tristan set out to write a letter to their least favorite teacher.

            _Dear Prof. Severus Snape,_

_                        You may remember me as the 'best damn Gryffindor at potions.'  Tristan Winbaf, though I changed my name to Tristan Hollen once I moved to the United States.  I gave up my life as a wizard; until I received a letter from whom I believe is one of your students.  Harry Potter contacted me about a secret his mother had.  You do remember Lily Evans from your seventh year at Hogwarts?  Apparently you two led a romantic life over the summer after you graduated.  Your little fling led to me.  My mother was only 18 when she had me and felt that she could not give me what I deserved.  I was given up for adoption when I was only three months old.  I never knew who my father was until Harry told me.  I've decided to tell you as soon as I found out.  I suppose I got your genes for my strength in potions.  I've sent a recent picture of myself.  As Harry has told me numerous times, I have my mother's eyes and her smile.  He also decided to point out that I have your nose and your height.  My hair is a mix though; it is black with natural red tints to it.  I wish I knew sooner so I would be able to get closer to my father, you.  If it is at all possible, would Harry and I be able to come to Hogwarts early and speak with you?  We both would love to hear about our mother and we have many unanswered questions for you.  I expect a prompt response, knowing whether or not you would like to get to know me, your son, better.  _

_            ~Tristan Cameron Hollen (Snape)_

            "I think that's good enough, don't you?"

            "Yeah, but did you have include my name in it?  Snape's going to kill you for that one," Harry added.

            "True, true.  Remember, he doesn't know that I exist as his son and that on a little technicality you're his stepson, or something like that."

            "Alright, I just hope he remembers to write back.  Hey, look at the time.  It's almost five, dinnertime," Harry said, looking forward to dinner with his brother.

            Aunt Petunia has finished setting the table when Harry and Tristan arrived upstairs.  Tristan looked around, his mouth watering at the sight of all this home-cooked food.

            "Tristan, are you okay?" Harry asked.

            "I'm fine little bro.  I live by myself in New York and usually just have TV dinners.  I never particularly cared for cooking, and the Muggle way makes it harder on myself.  Microwaves are easy enough and then eating out always helps.  Plus, it's always nice having a girlfriend that can cook," Tristan smiled at that last comment.

            "Oh, you have a girlfriend?  What's she like?  You can't secrets from me, bro!"  Aunt Petunia looked at the two boys.  The way they were talking, it was if they had known each other their whole lives and were only apart for a short period of time.

            "My girlfriend is so sweet.  She's trying to become a history teacher and I'm trying to become a math teacher.  We have a few classes together and that's how we met.  Unfortunately, I'm going to have to dump her."

            "But, bro, if she's so sweet, why would you dump her?"

            "Simple.  I've got to move to England to be with my little bro!  She'll understand completely if I just say I need to spend some time with the family and that we need to spend time apart.  Besides, she understands how I need a family.  It'll be fine.  Now, I'm hungry.  Aunt Petunia, when will dinner be ready?"

            "Oh, Tristan, have some patience!  Dinner will be ready soon.  Your uncle has to come home first though and then we will eat," she heard what sounded like a car pull up in the driveway.  "Ah, there he is now.  I suppose it would be okay to eat now.  DUDDYKINS! TIME TO EAT!"

            Whispering to Harry, Tristan asked, "Does she always call him pet names?"

            "Primarily, yes," Harry said, stifling his snickers.

            "Wow, I've got some crazy relatives.  First, Snape and now these guys?  Who's next, Prof. Binns?" Tristan joked.

            "Not that I know of.  There was an additional letter given to me by our mum.  She meant it for you, if I found you.  Let's read it tonight, okay?"

            "Genius idea, little bro.  Maybe we'll find out what other crazy things our parents did as kids," Tristan jokingly said, not knowing James' reputation for being a prankster and playing pranks on Snape.

            "You don't know half of it," Harry muttered under his breath.

            "What was that?"

            "Oh, nothing.  I'll explain later."

            "Little bro, if you don't start talking…someone's not going to be sleeping much tonight.  Unlike yourself, I am a full-fledged wizard and CAN harm you!"

            "Chill, chill.  Not in front of the Dursleys, I swear.  Let's finish eating."

            Uncle Vernon looked at the two boys immersed in a private conversation.  He could not believe his sister-in-law had another boy that was a freak as well.  He knew that it couldn't last because Harry would go back to school and then Tristan would leave.  Then he saw something he had never seen before.  A smile crossed Harry's face for the first time ever in the Dursley's household, in front of the Dursleys.  Looking back at the boys, he knew that this was best for Harry, and it kept Harry out of the way.  Uncle Vernon headed into the study, with Dudley following quickly behind.  Aunt Petunia began the dishes, until Tristan stopped her.

            "Aunt Petunia, let me do this.  I may not be the best at cooking, but I can do the dishes.  Please, at least let me help?"  Aunt Petunia stared at him.  He had such manners, unlike his bratty little brother.  He looked at her so sincerely; she just had to let him do the dishes.  As she left the room, Tristan told Harry to come closer and that he wanted to tell him something.

            "The trick to winning someone over is to volunteer to do chores or to help them out.  Besides, you can always have fun with the dishes, as long as the floor stays nice and tidy."  Harry laughed; his brother was more like what Sirius told him about his father.  It was strange having Tristan related to Snape and being nothing like Snape.  Tristan saw that look in Harry's face.

            "Oh, so you think I'm nothing like Snape, eh?"

            "Of course.  I've heard a lot about my father and you seem to act like him.  It's just odd, that all."

            "Harry, I act nothing like Snape because he has things hidden in his past that I don't.  You understand that don't you?"

            "Yeah, I guess.  Hmm, it seems the dishes are done.  Let's go read the letter the Mum wrote."

            "Fine idea, mate!"

            _Dear Tristan Cameron Snape,_

_                        By now I hope you've found that I, Lily Evans, am your mother and that Severus Snape is your father.  You must understand the circumstances.  We were young and careless, but I could not give you the home you deserve.  I wrote this letter in case I died before I had the chance to meet you as an adult.  This letter explains things a little more in depth than the one Harry was presented with.  I'm assuming you know who Harry is if you have this letter.  Harry knows the story of seventh year.  I fell in love with your father, but only two people knew of our relationship.  Remus Lupin was a Gryffindor, like myself, and Carolyn Defrasp was a Slytherin, like your father.  When I became pregnant, I told only Carrie, as Carolyn was called.  I found out years later that she had murdered.  Now no one knew about you existing beside myself.  I had decided to tell Remus, but he had to swear not to tell a soul, ever.  He swore he would tell no one, except you when the time came right.  He swore he would never even tell Harry and that he would act surprised about all of this when Harry did find out.  I appointed Carrie to be your godmother and Remus to be your godfather and tell you everything about Severus and I when the time was right.  I suppose you should contact Remus, but he'll be surprised to hear from you.  I wish I could have seen you, with your sparkling green eyes, your black and red hair, and your nose, which was so much like your father's.  I'm sorry, sorry for giving you this burden, sorry for everything and anything that has gone wrong with your life, I'm sorry.  Please, forgive me._

_            ~Lily Evans Potter_

            Harry thought that this letter was personal and he knew it when Tristan began to cry.  "Bro, what's wrong?  I can try and help."

            "I just wish I could have met her, just once," he said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

            "May I read the letter?"

            "I guess.  Just don't bother me, okay?  I need to be left alone.  May I use the phone to call my girlfriend?  Now seems like the time for everything to go wrong!"

            "Don't say that Tristan!  It's not true!  Break up with your girlfriend, if you must.  Just come back here and we'll sort it all out, I promise," Harry said, gently.

            "Fine, I'm going to the phone.  I'll be back.  We'll talk, but I'm not promising anything good."

            Harry read the letter.  After reading it he knew why Tristan was crying so hard.  Then it clicked!  Tristan never met Remus and this made things even more complicated.  This night was not going to be an easy one.  Until Harry remembered something about dinner that might cheer Tristan up a little.  Hopefully.


	6. Tearful Remembrances

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this before something happened.  I didn't mean for the eggs to appear there, but they did and now I must share a joke with you.  We went to a restaurant with two other families.  It was one of those where you could order breakfast all day.  The lady asked what Brian wants and he points to the picture of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  The lady then asked 'How do you want your eggs?' And Brian hesitates before saying, "Umm, cooked."  It's even funnier considering he's 14. Enough about me, on with the story!

Chapter 6

Tearful Remembrances

            "Tristan!  Come here!  I've got something I wanted to share with you."

            "It's over with.  My girlfriend didn't think a long distance relationship would work and technically dumped me.  So what did you have to tell me?"

            "Remember how you said we could learn what other crazy things our parents did?  Well, I've kept in touch with my godfather and Remus Lupin, who doesn't remember you exist.  My godfather, don't panic, is Sirius Black," Harry said, not knowing how Tristan would react.

            "The one who escaped Azkaban?  Isn't he the one who also betrayed your parents?"

            "That's what everyone thought.  It turns out that another one of my parents' friends really betrayed them and I'm in close contact with my godfather.  He told me about a prank that he played on Snape.  Apparently, my father and Snape detested each other.  Sirius played a trick on Snape and somehow my father saved his life.  I never understood it, but somehow my father and your father were able to be in the same room after then.  My dad was a big prankster during his Hogwarts days.  Anyways, Sirius is the best.  He's a little overprotective of me, but that's because he acts like a father to me.  It's getting late and Aunt Petunia asked us to cook breakfast tomorrow morning.  Can you cook anything?"

            "Yeah, little bro, I'm not completely useless.  Eggs are okay with you, right?"

            "Eggs are perfect!  I can make bacon."

            "Perfectly balanced meal!  Now, night."

            "Hey one more question," Harry said to Tristan as he climbed into bed.

            "What?"

            "How come you don't speak with an English accent, but more of an American one?"

            "Simple question, simple answer.  My adoptive parents were Americans and then when I moved to the United States I fully lost my English accent.  Why?  Does it bother you?"

            "It doesn't bother me.  I just find it different, since you were raised here."

            They both slept peacefully with no interruptions.  Harry's alarm clock went off promptly at 6:30 and he woke up Tristan, who seemed to be a deep sleeper.  Tristan awoke with a start saying, "Professor, I swear it wasn't me!  Darryl and Jake were the ones who did it!"

            "Who are Darryl and Jake?" Harry asked Tristan.

            "Oh them.  They're friends from school.  They live in Brooklyn and are always getting me in trouble with this one professor.  I'm surprised I haven't been suspended because of them.  Enough about them, let's make breakfast."  They got dressed and hurried upstairs.  Tristan enjoyed helping out his aunt and uncle, knowing that his father would be writing back anytime soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Severus Snape was sleeping late for once in his life.  He spent the last night finding new ways to torture Potter and his dear little fan club.  As he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, a snowy owl flew in.  Snape peered at the owl, not knowing what to make of it.  Rarely did he get mail over the summer, unless it was someone's idea of a prank.  He looked at it carefully before realizing it was harmless.  He opened the letter and gaped.  It was in Tristan Winbaf's handwriting, who was easily the best potions student he had had in years.  He always wondered why that boy was placed in Gryffindor, considering his potions skills.  

_Dear Prof. Severus Snape,_

_                        You may remember me as the 'best damn Gryffindor at potions.'  Tristan Winbaf, though I changed my name to Tristan Hollen once I moved to the United States.  I gave up my life as a wizard; until I received a letter from whom I believe is one of your students.  Harry Potter contacted me about a secret his mother had.  You do remember Lily Evans from your seventh year at Hogwarts?  Apparently you two led a romantic life over the summer after you graduated.  Your little fling led to me.  My mother was only 18 when she had me and felt that she could not give me what I deserved.  I was given up for adoption when I was only four months old.  I never knew who my father was until Harry told me.  I've decided to tell you as soon as I found out.  I suppose I got your genes for my strength in potions.  I've sent a recent picture of myself.  As Harry has told me numerous times, I have my mother's eyes and her smile.  He also decided to point out that I have your nose and your height.  My hair is a mix though; it is black with natural red tints to it.  I wish I knew sooner so I would be able to get closer to my father, you.  If it is at all possible, would Harry and I be able to come to Hogwarts early and speak with you?  We both would love to hear about our mother and we have many unanswered questions for you.  I expect a prompt response, knowing whether or not you would like to get to know me, your son, better.  _

_            ~Tristan Cameron Hollen (Snape)_

            He gasped again.  He had those eyes, the same eyes as Potter.  That was one of the reasons he could never stand looking at Potter.  It reminded him too much of _her_ and that summer.  He never knew that Tristan was his own son, but it fit.  Then Snape reread the letter.  He found Potter's name mentioned quite a few times and realized that Potter knew about all of this.  His life was ruined.  Tristan Cameron Snape, what a fitting name, Snape thought.  He wondered why he had never seen it sooner though, that hair, those eyes, the nose, and his charming smile all fit as the perfect cross between himself and Lily.  Knowing what he had to do, he sat down to write his response.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            The Dursleys, Tristan, and Harry ate their breakfast without a word.  Uncle Vernon declared that he should take little Dudders to work to show him what a real man does.  Aunt Petunia was going to play bridge.  The only reason they trusted Harry in the house was because Tristan was there as well.  Tristan and Harry waved good-bye to their relatives and sat down to plan out their day.

            "Well, what do you want to do?  I don't know what's good around here," Tristan said, wishing Harry had come to New York City instead.

            "They rarely let me do things.  I'm gone from September to June anyway.  Maybe Snape's letter will come soon."

            "What will I call him?"

            "Slimy git always fits!" Harry joked.

            "It fits, but I'm his son.  Dad doesn't sound right, you know?"

            "Snape? A dad?  It doesn't even fit in the same sentence!"

            "Very funny."

            "HEDWIG!" Harry yelled, pointing to his owl.

            "What?" Tristan said, as he turned around to where Harry was pointing.  "It's your owl.  You don't think…no, it can't be…so soon?"

            "We'll never know until we open it now will we?" Harry said, "I think you should be the one to open it.  It's most likely addressed to you."

            Tristan opened the letter, "Harry, come you can read it too."

            _Dear Tristan Hollen and Harry Potter,_

_                        If only I knew about this sooner, Tristan, I would have loved to get to know you.  I know why Lily didn't let me know in the beginning.  She was afraid.  If you didn't already know, I was a Death Eater.  Lily must have found out and she knew what it meant.  A Death Eater's son is like a future Death Eater.  Harry, who else knows about this?  Do your little friends know?  What about Black?  Be cautious with who you tell.  I need to speak with both of you.  I will be coming to Harry's house at six o'clock on August 9th.  Be packed and ready to go ten minutes early.  I know where your house is, Harry, don't worry.  Also, Harry, bring everything you would need for Hogwarts; you most likely will not be going back home in between.  I will be taking both of you to Hogwarts, where we will sort everything out with Dumbledore.  I will not be late and I expect both of you to be ready promptly._

_            Severus Sadiron Snape_

            "Do you think he's lying?" Harry asked, still in awe over the fact that Snape was going to take them to Hogwarts.

            "I've never known Snape to lie over something this serious.  Who did you tell?"

            "Sirius was there when I opened the letter.  My two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, know that I have a brother but nothing else.  Sirius knows everything and I think Remus knows as well.  That's all, I swear!"

            "I believe you.  What time is it?"

            "It's around three o'clock, why?"

            "When do Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually return?"

            "Aunt Petunia will be back around four o'clock and Uncle Vernon will be back with Dudley around five o'clock.  Again, I ask why?" Harry said, irritated that Tristan wasn't answering his question.

            "Well today's the ninth, remember?  That means Snape is coming tonight to get us and I figured that we should at least let the Dursleys know that you weren't coming back until next June.  Plus we'll want to make them a dinner they'll never forget," Tristan said with a twinkle in his eye.

            "I don't think so.  I think we should just leave.  It's not like I'll be missed anyway," Harry sighed.

            "You'll be missed.  Trust me.  We should start packing all your stuff.  We don't want to forget anything important, like those photo albums of yours.  It can't be that hard.  Where's your trunk?"

            "It's under my bed.  I'm going upstairs to get us some water.  I'll be right back."

            They loaded the trunk without much difficulty.  Harry hunted all over the house to make sure nothing else was missing.  Aunt Petunia had come home and Uncle Vernon was due home any moment when Harry and Tristan finished their game of Exploding Snap.  Dinner was the time when Harry and Tristan were going to tell the Dursley's about leaving.

            "Umm, Uncle Vernon?" Tristan asked cautiously.

            "Yes, boy, what do you want now?"

            "Well, my father is coming to pick Harry and I up tonight at around six o'clock.  Harry most likely won't be coming back.  My father can take him to the school train himself, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all.  We just need your permission first."

            "It's fine by me.  Harry," Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, "You'll be staying at school for the holidays, right?"

            "Yes sir.  It's almost six o'clock.  May we be excused?" Harry said, his smile becoming more common around the Dursley household.

            Promptly at six o'clock, they heard what sounded like thunder.  Snape walked in and said icily, "Where are Tristan and Harry?  We don't want to be late.  Hurry up, hurry up."

            "Coming Professor," Harry shouted up the stairs.  Tristan was levitating the trunk up the stairs as Harry was carrying Hedwig up.

            "Come, I can't be late for dinner now.  Come along, outside, outside."

            Tristan and Harry found themselves inside one of the many Hogwarts dungeon hallways.  Snape pointed to a door and the boys hurried inside.

            "I'll speak to both of you later.  Seeing as how you already ate, I'll let you guys get comfortable in your room right here.  I'll be back in no less than an hour.  Don't blow anything up."

            Harry whispered to Tristan, "Did you ever blow anything up in his class?"

            "Oh, loads of times!  He knew it was me of course.  Who else could make such advanced potions?  It's no wonder I'm his son.  Anyway, let's explore.  There's got to be a nice bathroom around here somewhere…ah there it is!  Harry, come look at our bathtub!  It's like a swimming pool!  Come look, come look!" Tristan said excitedly.

            "Wow! It is like a swimming pool!  Have you tried out the beds?  They're so soft!" Harry shouted back.

            "I know this room is nice, I picked it out myself.  Now calm down," both boys whipped their heads around to see Snape, "Ah, Tristan, I see how you look like me.  Harry, your eyes, why they're the exact same!"

            "Yeah, we have identical eyes.  Want to look at my photo album?" Harry suggested.

            "Let's look at it!  I can't wait to see more pictures of Mom and Dad!" Tristan shouted.

            "You don't act like a twenty year old," Snape commented to Tristan.

            "Well, you don't act like a thirty-eight year old, you act like my grandfather!" Tristan said, while sticking his tongue out at his father.

            "Tristan, do you not have any English pride?  What happened to your accent?"

            "It vanished! Poof, like magic!" Tristan joked.

            "He moved to the United States, why else would he lose it?" Harry said, gaining stares from both Snapes.

            "Where are those photo albums?  If Dad looks like this now, can you imagine him twenty years ago?  During the seventies…" Tristan could barely speak; he was laughing too hard.

            Harry caught on to what Tristan was referring to while Severus still didn't get it.  Now with both Harry and Tristan laughing hysterically at him he gave them one of his death glares.  That shut them both up right away.  When Harry managed to regain himself, he told Severus what they were laughing about.

            "The seventies, afros, platforms shoes, bright colors, do you see where I'm going?"

            "Yes, I do.  I see I'll need to find some lovely headache cure, considering I will have one nonstop with the two of you around," Severus sighed.

            Tristan came up and gave Severus a 'nice' pat on the back, "Hey, Pops, we're not bad at all!"  Harry and Tristan couldn't contain themselves, once again, and began to laugh hysterically.

            "Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to look at the photo album," Severus said nicely, the first time ever to Harry.

            "Here it is, have fun!" Harry said as he and Tristan began a pillow fight.

            Severus looked at the photos and then looked at the two boys.  Tears flowed naturally and Severus could not hold them back anymore.  He remembered Lily's beautiful smile and her eyes.  Those beautiful emerald eyes that would change depending on her mood.  The same eyes that both boys have.  Harry stopped throwing pillows at Tristan and stared at Snape.  The same Snape that had always been heartless was crying.  Tristan noticed this too and realized why he was crying.  There, in front of him, stood two boys that were tearful remembrances of the one person Severus had truly loved.


	7. Meeting With Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my sexay little Tristan, isn't that right Tristan?

Tristan: Yeah little Shorty, is this my good chapter?

Shorty: Not quite, you'll get your big chapter soon…or never haha, I'm evil…onwards with the story!

I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers and patient readers for putting up with this.  I would've posted this about a week ago, but ff.net went down.  Now, I can't even log in to post normally, so it took a long time just to get this up.  Really sorry about the long delay, though I hope to have up to chapter 10 up within two to three days! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Meeting With Dumbledore

            Tristan and Harry went into the bedroom they were going to share while Severus went in the other direction.  Tristan and Harry chatted for a little while before falling asleep.  Severus, on the other hand, stared at the ceiling.  He could not fall asleep, which was not surprising.  Today, he had met the son he never knew he had.  Both of Lily's sons were here, and it was odd, considering both resembled more like their fathers than their mother.  Except for those precious eyes, those eyes that Lily could give cheerful smiles with or death glares.  The same eyes that clashed with her flaming red hair.  Reaching over on his nightstand, he grabbed the same potion that he had for years now, the dreamless sleep potion, and decided to put it back.  Tonight, he just wanted a simple sleeping potion, not a dreamless one.  He wanted to dream of the sweet Lily he knew and those precious times he had spent with her.  That was exactly what he dreamed of.

            Morning came, but all three of them slept until Dumbledore came in.  He sat down and waited for Severus to come out and eat breakfast with him, as he had done every summer since Severus started working at Hogwarts.  Usually Severus was already up and waiting for Dumbledore, but today was different.  Tristan came out after taking a shower and gasped.

            "Prof. Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

            "Ah, Tristan Winbaf, I presume.  It should be I asking what you're doing here."

            "It's Tristan Hollen now Prof..  I'm visiting my dad.  He must be sleeping still.  Should we wake him up?"

            "You mean wake Severus up?  I doubt you can even do it.  He usually takes a sleeping potion in order to sleep.  As to answer to your question, Severus and I usually eat breakfast together during the summer.  Tradition, you could say.  Care explaining why you called him your father?"

            "Simple.  He is my father.  That's all, why?"

            "He never mentioned a son before.  Though you do look remarkably like him and someone else I can't place my finger on."

            "He never knew he had a son until about two days ago.  I didn't know he was my father until about a week ago.  Ah, look, our other sleepyhead," Tristan said as Harry walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

            "Ah ha!  That's it!  Your mother is Lily, isn't it?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

            "Yeah.  Can I please go wake up Dad now?" 

            "Oh, Tristan, if you're going to do that, I'm helping!" Harry said, fully awake now.

            The two little mischief-makers headed into Severus' bedroom, both with pots and pans in their hands.  They began to celebrate in his room, yelling and banging like it was New Year's.  Severus rolled over, and came close to hitting both of them a couple of times.  Finally he sat up and screamed.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!!???? POTTER GET AWAY!  WINBAF! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Snape yelled in rage.  The two of them ran out towards Dumbledore, looking back to see what Severus was doing.  He got up and looked like he had come to his senses after he saw Dumbledore.  

            "Sorry, sir.  I must have lost my senses.  Potter, Winbaf," Severus started before he was interrupted by Tristan.

            "It's Hollen now Dad, don't forget what happened yesterday."

            "Oh, I must have forgotten.  Sorry.  Albus, care to join us for breakfast?  Tilly, my house-elf, will make sure there's enough food for all of us.  Tristan, does Dumbledore know now?"

            "Yes, Dad, I explained it to him while you were sleeping away," Tristan said, while Harry whispered to him, "I think we should've let him sleep.  He could have used his beauty sleep."  Both boys couldn't help it and began to laugh hysterically, again.

            "May I ask what you two find so funny?" Severus asked, before giving the two of them the death glare, shutting them up immediately.

            "Only you, Dad," Tristan bravely said.  Snape gave them more death glares, before Dumbledore looked at him.

            "Now, now, Severus, be gentle on these two.  Ah, yes, Harry, I have something to tell you."

            "What Professor?"

            "It's a response to your letter.  Severus will go and buy your things.  Tell him exactly what you need and he'll get it for you.  Money has already been withdrawn from your account.  It's up in my office, when you need it," Dumbledore winked at Harry.  Severus began to stutter.

            "What? Me? Buy things? For Potter?  You can't…be…serious?"

            "I'm completely serious.  You know what dangerous things are out for Harry, and I certainly can't have him go into Diagon Alley by himself.  I think it's a good thing he's staying with Tristan.  Tristan is, after all, related to Harry."  Snape muttered to himself, about the unfairness of the situation, when Dumbledore spoke up again.

            "Tristan, how were you at Defense Against Dark Arts?"

            "I was okay at it  Prof..  My last professor was not the smartest one I've had, but I still excelled in the class.  May I ask why?"

            "Yet again, we need a new professor.  I was wondering if you would be able to fill in until we find a permanent one.  You could stay the whole year, if you like."  Tristan looked at Dumbledore and pondered it.  If he said yes, he would be able to spend more time with his brother and dad.  If he said no, he could go back to New York and finish college.

            "I'll take it, but only for a year.  I have to go back to New York City and finish my college education," Tristan said, and as soon as he did, Harry smiled and yelled.

            "Yes, oh Prof. you have to let him!  It'll be great!"

            "Well, Mr. Hollen, you'll have to fill out an application still, but I'm sure you'll be accepted.  You'll need to pass a little course as well.  It shouldn't be that hard for you.  Breakfast was nice, Severus.  Thank you and I will see you at the staff meeting later today."

            Harry looked at Snape.  He saw the confusion in his eyes.  Harry knew that Snape wanted the Defense Against Dark Arts position, but this was his son who was going to get it.  It was unusual, seeing the turmoil in his eyes.  His eyes were usually just used to give death glares.  Severus was excellent at potions and Dumbledore knew that.  Dumbledore left and Severus turned towards the boys. 

            "I guess I should get to know my son and his brother a little better.  Letters aren't always the best way to get to know someone.  Tristan, tell me a little about your life."

            "I was adopted when I was three months old to a nice wizard couple who were unable to have children.  They died a year after I graduated Hogwarts in a plane accident.  I don't understand why they were flying, but it was very sudden.  I didn't even know they were on the plane until it crashed, and I received letters that they had died.  I had already abandoned the wizarding world at that point and had just begun my life as a Muggle.  I moved to the United States and changed my name.  There was nothing that held me back to the Winbafs, and it would only remind me of the pain that England had caused me.  Hogwarts was not a pleasant time at all.  I was lonely and my best subject, Potions, I only got grief from you.  I suppose now things have changed, but it was odd.  Muggle life was great for me.  I had friends who loved me for me, had a loving girlfriend, and was top in my class in every subject," Tristan said, but Severus interrupted.

            "Had a loving girlfriend?  Would you mind if I asked why you used the past?"  Harry knew why, but felt it was best if Tristan explained.

            "I knew I was going to stay in England for at least a year, to get to know you and Harry.  I called her and told her, but she didn't think that a long distance relationship would work.  That's all.  Family means more to me.  Getting back to my story.  I went to a prestigious college in New York City and had a great job.  I was going to become a math teacher in two years and work to support myself.  My next goal would have been to start a family, since I didn't have one at the time.  Now I do and that's basically everything.  What about you, Dad?  I don't know much about you."

            "Oh, my life is boring…"

            "Can't be as boring as mine, maybe it's as exciting as Harry's here," Tristan said as he patted Harry on the back.

            "Yeah, Prof., tell us about your life.  It's got have some things you can tell us about!" Harry exclaimed.

            "Well, if you insist, I'll tell you.  My parents were always away doing something; house-elves raised me.  My father died when I was, oh, thirteen, I guess.  I don't remember exactly.  I was in Hogwarts when he died.  Hogwarts was easy for me.  Everything but Charms and Transfiguration, that is.  Silly wand waving, I was never good at that.  What else do you want to know?"

            "What about my grandmother then?  How did you meet my mother?  There's got to be a special connection somewhere.  I mean, I exist, don't I?" Tristan carefully said.

            Severus spit out his drink, "So this is where the two of you were going."  The two boys nodded vehemently. 

            "Well, I'll continue.  Your mother and I met in the library.  She was never the best at Potions and was researching some easy ways to make potions.  I was there, also for potions, but I was looking up some more complicated ones.  I ended up tutoring her, and she ended up helping me in Charms.  Both of us weren't the best at Transfiguration, but Lily got help from James and then she would help me.  I don't think that we would've passed finals that year if we didn't become such good friends.  Of course, that summer was interesting.  She didn't see anyone but me I believe.  Oh wait, Remus and Carrie came to visit us.  We stayed at my summer house.  After that, we never saw each other again.  Well, does that answer your question?"

            "No, Dad, what about my grandmother?  If she's still alive, I'd love to meet her."

            "Tristan, I suggest you never mention her again.  I'll explain why, but only because you've insisted.  You must realize that this is difficult for me to begin and finish, so understand that."

            "I do, just continue please," Harry said.

            "Dad, enough stalling and tell the story," Tristan sarcastically said.

            "Fine, fine.  My mother and I didn't talk often.  She was always busy.  She was an only child, raised the same way I was.  She did attend my graduation at Hogwarts, which I didn't understand why.  That night, she asked me to go and join her in her line of work.  She worked for something to do with Dark Arts, I believe it was creating new curses and hexes.  She wanted me to create new potions, but I had no interest in working for the Dark Arts.  We had a huge argument that led to me moving into the summer house with Lily.  When my mother found out about Lily, she was furious.  She locked me away and brainwashed me, basically.  Not REAL brainwashing of course, just oh it's confusing to explain.  She said marrying and producing an heir would be best for me.  She, of course, chose who I was to marry.  I didn't want to marry whoever it was; I never even met her.  An heir, that's all Mother ever wanted.  Of course, Tristan, you don't count."

            "Why don't I count? I am your heir, aren't I?"

            "Of course, to me you are.  Remember, your mother and I were never married.  Secondly, your mother was Muggle-born.  To you and I, it means nothing, but to her, a pureblood is the only proper heir.  Then your half-brother is Harry Potter; it just wouldn't go over well with her."

            "So she's alive?"

            "Yes, she's alive."

            "And I still can't meet her?  She's my grandmother!  I finally have a family, and you're shutting me out of it?  Fine, if you need me, I won't BE HERE!!!!!!!!"

            Harry, who had been silent throughout Severus's entire conversation, shouted back, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  I AM YOUR FAMILY! LOOK AT SNAPE OVER THERE!  LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST HURT HIM!!!  FINE, leave if you want, just remember this, you're my family, my only family, as well."  He dashed into the bedroom and locked himself in.  Severus watched Harry's outburst and the effect on Tristan.

            "Hey, Dad, I'm sorry.  When was the last time you talked to your mother?"

            "About a week ago, shit!"

            "Now, now, Dad.  You don't want me catching your language, now do you?" Tristan joked, sarcastically.

            "It's not that.  You're twenty; your language is not my concern.  My mother informed me, a week ago, that she was coming to visit soon.  She didn't say the exact date, but I have a feeling it's soon."

            "Question, you said she's into the Dark Arts.  What does Dumbledore think, and how does she react to Dumbledore?"

            "Dumbledore ignores her while she's here, and she ignores him while she's here.  It's that simple.  She comes once a year to visit me and always during the summer.  She prefers not to see 'shriveling brats' as she puts it.  Wait until she sees you two.  Especially Harry.  I can see it going over well now," Severus laughed at that before continuing, "I think you should bring Harry out now."

            "Harry, Harry!  Dad wants to tell you something!"

            "Coming, coming," Harry yelled back.

            "Harry, my mother is coming to visit me.  She likes to check in on me once a year, and well, she's coming soon.  So if you hear screaming in the morning, it's just her announcing her arrival.  She always makes a fuss when she comes.  She won't stay for too long, and then we'll have nice chats again.  I'd like to get to my son and his half-brother a little better."

            The rest of the day passed peacefully.  Severus went into his office and asked not to be disturbed because he was working on some antidotes.  Tristan left for New York, saying he needed a few more Muggle things and he had to resign from his previous job.  Harry still had some summer homework he needed to work on and went off to finish that.  Tristan owled back, saying he was going to stay in New York until tomorrow night and not to worry about him.  The letter also said that he would be selling his Muggle apartment and that he would need a place to stay.  Harry's job was to find Dumbledore and ask where the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher's room was.


	8. Muggle Ways

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Sony VAIO…though Sony VAIOs are nice laptops…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know the video game systems don't line up with the time period, but hey, I like the video games we have today better than some of the older ones…except some things, like Duck Hunt.  That's beside the point.  I will also use technology that's more current, like Sony VAIOs, Internet, etc.  Wow, more to say, Music will also be more recent.  I like current music and will find some things will fit this story to a tee.  Or, I just like the song and want it to be included! ^^ OH yeah I really love this chapter! ^^

Chapter 8

Muggle Ways

            Harry locked himself in the bedroom until he finished his homework, which just happened to be right after Tristan returned with everything from his apartment.  Dumbledore arranged it so that Tristan could have a little room.  Harry and Tristan spent the rest of the day putting everything from Severus's room into Tristan's room.  When Severus finally finished working on his antidotes he first went into Tristan's room and asked what everything was.  Before having the room, Tristan asked if Dumbledore would make it 'Muggle-like' so he could live his old life.  Tristan and Harry were able to work everything, where Severus kept asking what everything was.  While unpacking one of the boxes, Harry screamed.

            "Little bro, what new excitement have you found now?"

            "It's just your CD collection!  Any Discman around here?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what everything was.

            "What's a 'Discman'? Is that like a Frisbee?" Severus asked.

            "No, Dad, nothing like that.  It's something that play CDs, and it's portable, meaning you don't have to plug it in."

            "Why would you have to plug it in? What are CDs?"

            Harry began this time.  "CDs, or compact discs, are things that look like this," he said as he held up a CD, "that Muggles use to listen to music and record data onto.  You need CD players to listen to them, or a computer.  Hey Tristan, do you have a laptop around here somewhere?"

            Severus was still confused.  "What are a computer and a laptop?"

            Tristan began this time, though both Harry and himself were exasperated.  "A laptop is what's at the bottom of my CD collection.  Harry, if you'd be so kind, show Dad what my laptop looks like."

            Harry reached towards the bottom of the box and pulled up what looked like a briefcase.  He began to open it up and pulled out the heavy rectangle shaped object.  "Wow, Tristan, nice laptop, a Sony VAIO? Wow, must've cost you a lot of money.  Sir, this is a laptop.  It's a portable computer.  Where's the nearest plug in this place?"

            "Yeah, it wasn't cheap so don't break it.  There are plugs in the kitchen area, the living area, and in the bedroom."

            Severus looked at the laptop.  It confused him.  He didn't understand the purpose of the laptop and why Tristan needed to bring it with him.  So he decided to ask about that.

            "Dad, it hooks up to the Internet.  The Internet is confusing to explain, but I'll try.  People make web pages and you can view the web pages using the Internet.  You can also communicate with people once you are connected to the Internet.  That's why I brought it.  I want to be able to communicate with my friends back home.  Dumbledore put a phone line in here…I think it's in the kitchen, Harry, if you want to go on the net right now."

            "No thanks, I think I'd rather see what other goodies you've brought.  Maybe we can confuse Snape a little more!" Harry said, excited.

            "Harry, call me Severus.  Everyone else does, anyways.  What about me being confused?"

            "Well, Severus, things from the Muggle world are hard to explain to someone who has no idea what you are talking about.  Don't worry!  Tristan and I will try to teach you EVERYTHING!"

            "I'm looking forward to it," Severus remarked sarcastically.

            "Hey Harry!  Over here!  I knew there was something I wanted you to have!"

            "Oh what could it be?" Harry asked, in an anticipating tone.

            "Try some videogames!"  Severus looked at Harry's face light up.  Harry dashed over and asked what systems Tristan had.  Severus didn't understand what Harry meant by systems, but he would soon find out.

            "Wait a sec.  If you brought video games, that means you brought a TV!  Where is it?"

            "It's in some boxes somewhere.  I want to show you want games I have."

            "I have to know what system you have first, remember?"

            "What's a TV?  What would these systems be?" Severus asked, not understanding everything Tristan and Harry were talking about.  

            "A TV is the way Muggles watch the news.  You can see things through this.  Again, it's not something that's easily explained.  You need a TV or a computer to play video games, depending on what games you want to play.  On top of that, to play certain games you need a certain 'system' to play it on.  Harry, the answer to you question is N64, PS2, and Dreamcast.  I have a ton of games for each system.  Should we hook it up tonight or tomorrow?"

            "TONIGHT!  After dinner!  Then we'll have to teach Severus here how to play a few games.  Though, I only know a few myself.  You do have Mario Kart 64, right?" Harry asked.

            "Of course, of course.  I have three controllers, so once we teach Dad how to play it, we can all play!" Tristan shouted, as he thought about beating his dad at something so simple.

            "What are you guys trying to teach me?"

            "Only a video game, Dad.  No need to fear us, it's simple.  Let's see…I'll hook all the electronics up myself.  Harry, can you carry anything labeled 'bedroom' into my room.  I think there are a few misc. boxes still lying around.  I think that's everything.  Now for dinner, Harry and I will cook you a great meal, the Muggle way!" Tristan said, directing the last comment to Severus.  He shooed Severus out of the room, insisting that Severus would just get in the way.  Tristan led Harry over towards the kitchen area and Harry gasped.

            "Wow!  This is the picture perfect Muggle kitchen; it has a fridge, microwave, and oven.  So what did you have in mind for your dad?" Harry asked, curious as to what food Tristan brought with him.

            "I was going to make breaded chicken cutlets, French fries, and corn.  Sound good to you?"

            "Certainly American enough.  Well what do you want me to do?"

            "For starters, put enough French fries on this tray," Tristan said as he handed Harry a cookie sheet.  "You can then turn on the oven to around 400°F and place the tray in the oven.  I'm going to start cutting the chicken cutlets and breading them.  Can you get a frying pan with sides and add some vegetable oil to it?  Thanks."

            "Well, what about the corn?" Harry asked, not sure how Tristan was going to manage that one.

            "Simple, microwave-able food, Harry.  You have to think simple and make life easier.  Well this will take about 15 minutes.  I can handle the rest.  Why don't you go and find some video games you might like?" Tristan suggested.

            "I've got a better idea."

            "What could be better than any of my brilliant ideas?  I mean, I am a genius," Tristan joked.

            "I'll go find some interesting CDs and we'll listen to them.  I don't think Sna-Severus will like some of the things that you own."

            "I could always combine things and make a new CD using a CD burner."

            "Never heard of that before, sounds cool.  Well we have to include Right said Fred, Sir-Mix-A-Lot, umm, whoever performed the Macarena, and a bunch of other awesome songs.  You do have them, right?" Harry asked.

            "If I don't have them, I can always download them off the Internet.  I mean, who's going to call here?"

            "Too true!  I can just picture Severus' face when he hears these songs!  These songs aren't the cleanest songs in the world.  Especially since we'll be listening to this while we eat.  Tristan, how do you hook this up to the Internet?"

            "Here, let me do this.  Just watch the chicken, okay?"  Tristan hooked up the computer and logged into Napster as soon as he got online.  He quickly downloaded anything he really liked or thought Harry would like to hear, and put it onto a CD.  "There you go, Harry, your very own CD to listen to.  Enjoy!" Tristan said cheerfully.

            "Thanks!  Is dinner almost ready?"

            "Almost, why don't you go get Dad?  I'm sure he'd like to come in while I put on the music," Tristan stifled his laughter.  He could just imagine Snape listening to 'I'm too sexy.'  Dinner was going to be interesting.  Harry brought Severus in, and Severus stopped at the door.

            "Tristan, excuse my language Harry, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO!?" Severus yelled.

            "Only Right said Fred.  It's this British band that had this one popular song, 'I'm too sexy.'  That's what we're listening to right now.  Do you like it?" Tristan asked, even though he knew how his dad was going to act.

            "I'M TOO SEXY IS THE TITLE OF THIS BLASTED MUSIC?"

            "Yup!  What's wrong with it?" Harry said from where he was sitting at the table.

            "What's wrong with it? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO THE LYRICS?"

            "Yes, Dad, we are.  It's got a nice beat and makes for a nice evening of strip poker," Tristan said, jokingly.

            "You better not be playing strip poker!"

            "But, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Tristan gave those puppy dog eyes, "I'm twenty years old!  I'll change the song.  Harry, want to watch the music video to this one?"

            "Sure, why not?" Harry responded, almost afraid of Tristan's choice in songs.  It turned out he had a reason to be afraid.  Tristan brought the laptop over to the table so both Severus and Harry could watch the video of 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot.

            "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS NOW TRISTAN CAMERON HOLLEN!?" Severus yelled.

            "Hey, Dad, I don't think Darryl and Jake can hear you in New York.  Want to make it a little louder so they can hear you?" Tristan remarked sarcastically.

            "Just don't force me to watch this.  Can we please just eat?" Severus asked, with his hand to his head, making it seem like he had a headache.

            Tristan turned off the music, knowing that his dad had a headache.  After dinner, Harry and Tristan quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to set up the N64 in the living area.  They motioned for Severus to follow them and for him to sit on the couch and watch.  Since Tristan had already set up the system once before, he knew exactly how to do it this time.  When they started up the game, Severus groaned.

            "What is it now?" Harry asked, without even turning around.  He was too engrossed in the video game at this point.

            "That music isn't an improvement!"

            "We can always turn it off Dad.  Chill.  It's okay, dude," Tristan said, going for the 'surfer' tongue.

            "So you guys are racing each other as these 'characters'?  I don't see the point in that."

            Harry decided to answer this time.  "That's because there really isn't any point besides having fun…I WON!  I WON!  Look, Tristan, I BEAT YOU!" Harry yelled, jumping up and down at the same time.

            "Want to try and play us this time?  It'll be fun!  Don't worry about losing; we'll play Battle at Block Fort.  I'll explain.  Each of has three balloons.  You want to try to make the other players lose all three balloons before you do.  You achieve this by shooting bombs, bananas, and anything else destructive.  No magic of course, this is a Muggle game.  What give it a go?"

            "I'll try, but I'm not promising any skills," Severus reluctantly agreed.  He was horrible at the game, but he did have fun.  Slowly he learned how to play the game and finally was catching up to Tristan and Harry.  He was about to win, when Harry realized what time it was.

            "I think I should get to bed.  It's almost one in the morning.  Tristan, I'll sleep on the extra bed in your room.  G'night." Harry sleepily said.

            "Tristan, do you mind if I crash on the couch?"

            "Not at all, Dad.  See you in the morning.  I'm going to sleep now." Tristan said.  He closed the bedroom door behind him and fell asleep quickly.


	9. Unexpected Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters, anything you recognize from the books is not mine, don't sue.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah this is finally up! Can't wait until I have more time to get chapter 10 edited……alright enjoy this! 

Chapter 9

Unexpected Meetings

            Harry woke up and walked out of Tristan's room into the kitchen area.  He knew that Tristan loved waffles and found them in the freezer.  He put them in the toaster, and as quickly as he put them in, they were done.  Severus came out a little while later, and Harry asked if he would like some waffles.

            "I'd love some, thank you."

            "Here you go, freshly made!" Harry said back, a bit too cheerfully for Severus at this time of day.

            "Well, aren't we a bit too awake?" Severus remarked sarcastically.

            "Yeah, my relatives always made me get up early.  It's really not so bad once you get used to it.  Mornings are one of the few times I get to myself.  I wonder how long Tristan will be sleeping?"  Harry asked, knowing Severus would have something to say either about himself or his mother.

            "Must take after your mother.  She didn't like getting up early if it didn't serve her a purpose.  Though, throughout the entire winter, she always made a point to wake up early and go outside in the snow.  I think you should wake your brother up.  If you don't, he'll be grumpy the rest of the day.  Trust me, I know," Severus said.

            "Really? How would you know that?" Harry asked, truly interested in what Severus had to say, for one of the few times in his life.

            "The many times I saw him missing breakfast and showing up late for Potions in the worst mood possible; you'd think he didn't know how to wake up."

            "I'll get him up, he usually gets right up for me."  Harry walked into his brother's room and headed towards the nightstand where he found what he was looking for.  Harry picked up the Discman and placed the headphones on Tristan.  He pressed the play button and ran out of the room.  The CD that was in the Discman was 'Harry's CD' and Right said Fred's 'I'm too sexy' was the first song.  When Severus saw Harry dash out of Tristan's room like that, he asked him about it.

            "Well, Severus, you remember what a Discman is, right?" Harry said, still panting.

            "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

            "I put the headphones on Tristan's head and pressed the play button before he could strangle me.  Remember that song we were listening to last night?  The one 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…' That's the first song that Tristan will hear when he wakes up."

            "I see.  Well, you'll know if he's awake.  I'm sure he'll come to strangle you again," Severus laughed, seeing the image of the two boys strangling each other in his head.

            "HAROLD JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO A PULP!!!!" Tristan yelled.

            "Wait, Tristan! How do you know it's me?!" Harry yelled back as he was chased around the kitchen

            "Dad doesn't know how to work the Discman.  NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!  I SWEAR I WILL GRIND YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!!!!!" Tristan yelled, annoyed that Harry would do such a thing.

            "Tristan, I had to wake you up!  What better way for you to wake up from me?!"

            "Little bro!  You could've tried just shaking me awake.  It would've been just as effective!" Tristan yelled, annoyed that Harry found this funny.

            "Yeah, but it would not have had the same effect, would it?" Harry mocked back.

            "Boys, enough.  I'd like to eat in peace. Accio paper!" Severus said, but was shocked at what happened.  Nothing. "TRISTAN CAMERON HOLLEN AND HAROLD JAMES POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY WAND?"

            "I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" Harry shrieked.

            "I didn't touch your wand.  It has something to do with this room being all Muggle.  No magic works in here.  Potions, I believe, still have their effects, but nothing that requires a wand will work.  I think that's what Dumbledore said, you might want to ask him yourself," Tristan explained.

            "Well then.  After breakfast, we're going to my room, where magic _is_ allowed," Severus said, stressing the 'is.'

            "Fine by me.  Just let me eat my waffles first," Tristan said, "Can I bring my Discman, too?"

            "But bro, it won't work.  Remember?  Muggle electronics don't work in Hogwarts.  You're very lucky that they work in your room."

            "I know, I know.  Music always relaxes me though…"Tristan trailed off.

            "Or we won't go there," Severus finished.

            "Awww, are you sure you don't want to hear about this Dad?" Tristan teased, knowing what song his dad was thinking of.

            "I'm sure.  Now, are you done with your breakfast yet?"

            "I'm done.  Harry, are you done?" Tristan asked.

            "I've been ready forever.  We've been waiting for you, that's all."

            "Blame it all on me, eh?"

            "Who else to blame it on?" Harry said.

            "Maybe yourself?"

            "What fun would that be?"

            "Only the best kind of fun," Tristan teased.

            Severus looked at the two of them teasing each other.  Harry and Tristan were definitely related.  The way the two of them were arguing, it was almost as though they had known each other their entire lives.  Maybe they had met back in Hogwarts.  If they had though, he would have known about his son sooner.  Their eyes are identical; it's almost uncanny.

            The two boys raced each other to the dungeons, where Snape's chamber was located.  He didn't have a full kitchen and living room, only a room with a table, chairs, a couch, and a bookshelf.  There were two bedrooms and bathrooms, one on each side of the main room.  Severus decided to go take a nice shower and left the boys in the main room where the two of them were fighting over which video games system was better, PS2 or N64.  He had no clue what they were talking about and would probably get confused if he asked anyways.  A few minutes later, he heard a woman's scream.  He was done with his shower and dashed out into the main room, wondering who screamed.  When he got there, he almost fainted.

            "SEVERUS SADIRON SNAPE EXPLAIN WHY THIS LITTLE BASTARD WHO DEFEATED OUR MASTER IS IN YOUR CHAMBER!!!!" his mother yelled, but not done yet, she continued to yell, "WHO IS THIS OTHER BOY, AND WHY DOES HE RESEMBLE YOU!??"

            Harry and Tristan stopped their discussion and looked scared of this woman.  She looked like Severus, but was shorter.  The two of them trembled, while Severus stepped forward and began to speak in calm, soothing voice.

            "Mother, please.  Hear me out.  It starts back in after I graduated Hogwarts.  Tristan is the result of that summer.  I didn't know he existed until about two weeks ago.  Potter here is Tristan's half-brother.  Any other questions?" Snape replied, irritated at his mother.

            "YOU MEAN YOU HAD SEX WITH A MUDBLOOD," that caused both Harry and Tristan flinch, they knew she was referring to their mother, "AND YOU HAD A CHILD WITH HER??? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

            "Mother, I know I had sex with her.  I never knew she became pregnant, only three people in the world ever knew.  She died before telling anyone else, the other was a friend of hers who had his memory modified, and lastly was Carrie, WHO YOU FUCKING WENT AND KILLED!!!!!"  

            "SHE BETRAYED THE DARK LORD!!! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?  LET HER LIVE?  YOU HAVE GONE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" quietly she added, "though, with Potter and this other boy here, I think you're already out of your mind."

            "MOTHER!  DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?  THIS BOY OVER HERE," pointing to Tristan, "IS YOUR FUCKING GRANDSON!!!!  HE MAY NOT BE OF THE _purest_," stressing the purest part, "BLOOD, BUT HE IS STILL YOUR GRANDSON!!!!!"

            Leaving his grandmother speechless, Tristan spoke up, "Dad, Dad, I think this is all too much for her too handle at once.  Watch your language too! Harry and I are here!"

            "He, even…calls you…Dad…" his grandmother trailed off.

            "Yes, because I am his father.  Now, if you don't believe me, leave.  If you want to get to know your grandson, stay.  Remember, not a word leaves this room." 

            "Why, it is nice to err, meet you, _Mister Potter_, and what might your name be, my grandson?" she sneered when she said Mister Potter, and again when she said my grandson.

            "My name is Tristan Cameron Hollen, and it is my pleasure to meet you.  What would you like me to call you?" he stuck out his hand to shake hers, but she refused.

            "Tristan, you may call me Grandmother.  _Potter_, would mind leaving so I may speak with my son and grandson?" she sneered again at the mention of his name and was about to speak again when Severus interrupted her.

            "Mother, if you can not talk to us while Harry is here, then you will not talk at all.  It as simple as that," Severus would have said more, but Dumbledore entered the room.

            "Why, if isn't Summer Snape!  I haven't seen you in years.  Severus, I didn't know your mother was coming for a visit," Dumbledore miffed.

            "I didn't know she was coming either," he said, ignoring the fact that his mother was in the room, "Sorry sir, but Harry, Tristan, and I already ate in Tristan's room.  I don't think putting a Muggle room in this castle helps matters.  Tristan and Harry tortured me with their Muggle music.  You should hear to what these kids are listening to!  The lyrics are very offensive!" Severus ranted.

            Mentioning an all-Muggle room did not help the incident in the room right now.  Summer began to rant about 'the Muggle loving fool' in front of him and Dumbledore excused himself.  Severus told him to come and listen to Tristan's music, so Tristan, Harry, Dumbledore, and Severus headed up to Tristan's chamber.  She was left behind, not wanting to go near anything Muggle.  Dumbledore seemed pleased with himself when he looked Tristan's room over.

            "Is this to your expectations, Mr. Hollen?"

            "It's better than my apartment in New York.  Thank you for going out of your way to build this place for me.  I love how everything works!  You even put a phone line in here!  Thank you so much!" Tristan exclaimed.

            "As you can see, Tristan loves this place.  I'm just glad that he's happy at Hogwarts, for once," Severus added.

            "For once?  Tristan, do you mean to say that Hogwarts was not the best time of your life?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Yes.  Hogwarts was one of the worse times of my life.  I knew that Harry was my half-brother, since I knew who my mother was, but I didn't have the guts to tell him.  The fact that we looked nothing alike, it bothered me.  I thought we were just brothers, and not half-brothers.  I found out the truth only after Hogwarts.  I was excellent student; don't get me wrong.  I just felt that living the Muggle life was what suited me.  I was raised as a wizard, but never felt like I truly belonged.  My housemates were never friendly to me.  They teased me for looking like Snape, saying that I must be his child.  Now, I love my father, but as a Gryffindor, it was an insult.  The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin, until I mentioned my mother, Lily Evans.  As soon as I mentioned that, the hat asked who my father was.  I replied I didn't know and it shouted out Gryffindor.  I found friendship, but only in my last year.  Two fourth years, George and Fred Weasley, saw me pouring over the Zonko's list and asked me about it.  The three of us had a blast that yea,r and I believe that was when they got the inspiration to create their joke shop.  How are they doing now?"

            "They'll be seventh years.  You'll be teaching them now.  I wonder how they'll react to that," Dumbledore said.

            "You get your prank playing from Lily.  She always joined in with your dad, Harry.  I remember being the subject of most of their pranks, until seventh year," Severus remembered fondly.

            "Fred and George Weasley are my best friend, Ron's older brothers.  You will definitely see them around here, if you don't mind."

            "MIND? MIND?! I would love to have my friends back!  Of course, I'll be a professor, so I have a standard to maintain," Tristan added.

            "Yes, I expect you not to be up to your old tricks while here at Hogwarts.  Tristan, would you mind if I join you for lunch?" Dumbledore politely asked.

            "Not at all.  Harry and I will cook for you.  What are some of your favorite things to eat?" Tristan asked, honored that Dumbledore would want to eat with them.

            "Whatever you two feel like cooking is fine with me.  I just hope it doesn't take too long," Dumbledore said with a smile.

            "We know what we're doing!  It'll take five minutes, for each person," Tristan added, nodding to Harry to open the freezer and then said, "Grab those four skinny red boxes.  I was going to save them for later, but now seems like a good time as any."  Those boxes just happened to be Celeste® Pizza For One-Cheese.  Tristan popped them into the microwave, and one-by-one they were finished.  He put them on plates and cut them into easy to eat slices.  Serving them, he asked what Dumbledore thought of it.

            "I wish I knew what these were called," Dumbledore commented.

            "These are pizzas, but single-serve pizzas," Harry replied, as he began to eat his pizza.

            "This, pizza, as you call it, is quite good.  Do Muggles eat this all the time?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Oh yes!  In New York, where I used to live, there are pizza places, where all they do is make pizzas and a few other dishes.  It's very common amongst Americans, even wizards, but I don't know how common it is amongst Muggles in Britain.  I know wizards don't usually eat it.  How do you like it Dad?" Tristan said.

            "It's nice.  You should make this more often.  Are you cooking dinner for us as well?" Severus asked Tristan, yet Dumbledore answered.

            "Severus, tonight is the night when all the teachers return and we eat in the Great Hall.  I'd be honored if Tristan and Harry joined us.  This lunch was wonderful, but I must part from you and greet the returning teachers.  I anticipate in seeing you for dinner," Dumbledore answered as he rose and left the room.

            "Let's head back to your room Dad.  I think there are some things I want to see from your bookshelf that will help me for teaching.  I'd also like it if you could help me with a few things."

            "If you insist, then we'll go back to my room.  I would be very polite to my mother though; she gets very mad when someone of a 'lower' class is rude to her.  She insists on only socializing with purebloods, so excuse her actions.  Let's go now." Severus answered in his icy tone that he used while teaching.

            The three of them walked back into the dungeons, with Harry farthest behind.  Harry was not looking forward to meeting another Death Eater and seeing his step-grandmother again.  Severus was the first to reach the door and when he opened the door, he screamed as loudly as he could.  Tristan looked in and fell to his knees, right next to his father.  Harry didn't want to know, but felt compelled to see what was happening.  When he saw, he screamed just as loudly as Severus had.  The only other people in the castle were Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall, who had just arrived.  They ran down to the dungeons, where the screams originated.  They saw Severus on his knees crying hysterically, Tristan with his hands to his face, and Harry who was looking the other way, not wanting to see what was inside Severus' chamber.  When Dumbledore and McGonagall looked in, they immediately understood why Severus, Tristan, and Harry were the way they were.  Neither screamed, they just bowed their heads solemnly.

Alright, I know this is a cliffie, but that's not the point.  The next chapter is already complete, I just need it edited.  Thanks Jesschan!  What kind of pairings do you want?  H/H-H/G-D/G-R/H-D/Herm-H/C or anything else, but no slash!  I can't write it and I would rather stick to no slash for this story.  Thank yous go out to all my reviewers.


	10. Summer's End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is going to take a twist, it's gotten darker, but now it will take a lighter side, maybe during this chapter or next chapter.  All I know is that eventually, it won't be focusing on just Harry and Tristan…summer holidays are almost over, which is why the teachers returning.  A surprise character shows, another original one with a cloudy past.  Onto the chapter! ^^

Oh yeah, I use a few Japanese words, and for those unfamiliar with the language, here is a little key to anything I use:

Hai=yes

Majo to mahotsukai gakko=literally means 'witch and wizard school' though it's the name I gave to the Japanese wizardry school

Kuroino means something, but it will be revealed later…sakura is cherry blossom, but is also a name for girls

Watashi wa=I am

Sensei=teacher

Chapter 10

Summer's End

            There laid Mrs. Snape, dead on the floor with a note in her hand.  Dumbledore was the bravest one; he was the only one who would go near her to pick up the note.  He read it aloud.

            _Dearest Severus, Tristan, and Mister Potter,_

_                        I can not bear to see you like this, Severus.  A son with a Mudblood is the greatest disgrace of the Snape name.  Luckily, he did not take on your name.  Tristan, I wish I could love you, but I can not.  Mister Potter, you are nothing to me and never will be, understand?  Severus, if you are crying, you are a fool.  Now understand the reasons for my death.  What would have happened if I left here?  Our Master would have hunted me down in search of you.  He does that every time I leave your place, to make sure you are still loyal to him.  I fear that I would tell someone about Tristan and that must not happen.  Tristan, if anyone, and I MEAN ANYONE, finds out who your father is, you are in deep shit.  _(Dumbledore paused before finishing that last sentence.) _You will be asked to be a Death Eater, and I would not wish that upon you who has the heart of a Gryffindor.  You are a true Gryffindor, with the ambitions of a Slytherin, I must admit.  My death was not escaping this world; it was saving my son's, my grandson's, and Mister Potter's life.  Severus, I know you will understand, if not now, later.  Take my body to the Forbidden Forest with the poison bottle next to me.  No one needs to know the truth of my death.  This is good-bye._

_            Summer Autumn Snape_

            Dumbledore fiercely held back his own tears, something that Severus, Tristan, and Harry could not do.  McGonagall left to go upstairs and greet the rest of the teachers, to make it seem as though nothing had happened.  Tristan went to his dad and pulled him into a tight embrace.  Words did not need to be spoken.  Everyone understood how each other was feeling and that silence was the best thing for everyone, Severus, especially.  Tristan just hugged his dad, who seemed like a little kid that had lost his puppy.  Harry sat there staring into an abyss. Dumbledore once again showed true courage and broke the silence.

            "Severus, I know this is hard for you, but I must go and greet the rest of the arriving teachers.  I hope to see you at dinner.  You have my condolences," Dumbledore spoke solemnly and left the room.

            Severus spoke only after Albus left.  "My mother, she's right.  I'm crying.  What a fool I am!"  Tears flowed naturally and he didn't try and stop them.

            "You're not a fool Dad.  Only someone who has lost a loved one," Tristan comforted Severus in saying, or so he thought.

            "If only she was a loved one, it would make sense.  On the contrary, I hated her all my life.  The minute she goes and saves my life and the life of my son's, I suddenly love her.  She died for us, DO YOU NOT GET IT?!" Severus yelled back at Tristan, though he didn't realize how hurt Tristan was from those words until after he said them.

            "She died to save us.  You may have said you hated her, but in reality neither you nor she ever truly hated one another.  This has come as a shock to you, but you will live.  You may not get over it, but you will live.  I swear you will live, as will I," Tristan said in calm but soothing voice.

            Harry slowly rose and walked towards the door.  He thought no one was looking at him, but Tristan was.  Tristan asked, "Harry where are you going?"

            "I am going to the Great Hall for dinner.  Care to join me?  I feel that it will relieve some of our nerves.  Oh yeah, Tristan, I think you should just introduce yourself as the new Defense Against Darks Arts professor.  For now, it's the safest way.  Dumbledore knows that, so don't worry," Harry replied.

            "I'm game.  How about you Dad?  I know how you're feeling.  Let's go and eat!" Tristan exclaimed and continued, "Harry, I'll race you and Dad to the Great Hall."

            "You're on, I'll win!" Harry shouted back.

            "I won all the races for the track team in college," Tristan responded.

            "Yeah, well, I have Severus on my side!" Harry haughtily responded.

            "What are you talking about?" Tristan asked, confused.

            "Your dad just performed a lovely charm on me.  Now I'll beat you no matter how fast you go.  It's a good thing Mum tutored him in Charms.  Now I'll just glide along!"

            "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

            "I'm right behind you two!  Don't stop running Tristan, or we'll all crash!" Severus warned.

            The three of them ran throughout the Hogwarts halls, narrowly missing a few objects on the way to the Great Hall.  Just before the doors, Tristan stopped short.  Harry crashed into one side of the doors and Severus landed on the other side.  Tristan ended rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.  That's when the doors opened.  Professor McGonagall stood there, hovering over them giving the 'death glare Snape eyes.'

            "Sorry, Professor.  We were just having a little fun.  We'll behave a little better next time," Harry added when both Severus and Tristan refused to speak.

            "You're just lucky it's summer vacation, and I can't give you detentions.  Hurry up, dinner is about to be served," McGonagall said forcefully as Severus and Tristan stood up and brushed themselves off.  Harry was already inside, eying the seat next to Professor Dumbledore.  The only other seats open were the one on the other side of Professor Dumbledore and the one next to Professor Trelawney.  Harry did not want, under any circumstances, to sit next to Professor Trelawney.  Tristan saw the predicament and raced to the other seat next to Dumbledore.  Severus noticed this and gloomily reached his seat.  Dumbledore rose and tapped his glass.

            "I am glad that all of you have arrived for another year.  This year will prove most challenging, but we will still do our jobs.  I would like to introduce our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Tristan Hollen.  You may remember him as your student, Tristan Winbaf, from a few years ago.  I would also like to say that Harry Potter will be staying here for the rest of the summer holidays.  He is a friend of Tristan's and Tristan invited him to stay.  Now, dig in, as they say in the Muggle world!"

            Just as Dumbledore sat down, lightning struck and the doors swung open.  A young girl of about fourteen walked in, more or less limped in, with who appeared to be her mother behind her.  Her mother looked of an Asian descent and the young girl looked about half Asian and half European.  She walked, or limped, straight up to Dumbledore, as brave as could be and said, "Are you Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?"  Her mother still stood in the doorway, while her daughter spoke.

            "Yes I am.  May I ask who you might be?" he asked the young girl, who turned to her mother, who in return nodded to her young child.

            "Watashi wa, sorry about that, I am Cassandra Kuroino and that is my mother, Sakura Kuroino," the young girl said gracefully.

            "You must be from Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko.  Miss Kuroino, are you fluent in English?"

            "Completely fluent!  Yes, I went to Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko, though we never called it that.  It was always just Majo, for me, and Mahoutsukai, for guys.  I'll explain myself.  My father was an Englishman, though I don't know his name.  My mother grew up in Japan and moved here and met him.  Afterwards, he vanished and my mother moved me back to Japan, but made sure I learned English.  She decided to move me back to England and felt it was better if I transferred schools as well.  Would I be allowed to transfer into Hogwarts?"

            "You will have to pass all the tests required of third years, I assume you want to go into your fourth year?"

            "Oh no sir!  I was intending on going into my fifth year.  At Majo, we start at ten, not eleven.  I just turned 14 on July 31.  I may have learned different things sir.  Majo doesn't require us to choose certain subjects.  We are all required to take 3 years of Care of Magical Creatures, 1 year of Divination, 1 year of Arithmancy, 3 years of kendo, karate, or tae kwon do, 2 years of Ancient Runes, 3 years of Muggle Studies, and 1 year of either art or music.  You are also required to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Astronomy every year.  I believe I meet my requirement in those classes," Cassandra said politely.

            "Yes, you do, Miss Kuroino," Dumbledore began, but Cassandra interrupted him.

            "Sir, please call me Cassie, no one ever calls me Miss Kuroino," she insisted.

            "Alright Cassie.  What subjects did you take at Mahoutsukai while you were there?" he asked.  Harry looked at the young girl and though he recognized her features.  She looked like someone else, but he could not place his finger on whom.

            "At Majo, I took Divination my first year, kendo and Arithmancy my second year, kendo, music, and Muggle Studies my third year, and last year I chose to study kendo, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures.  Most people by sixth or seventh year have finished their electives and decide to take more years of a certain elective.  What electives may I take here and am I required to take any electives?"  Cassie asked.

            "You may take two electives of your choice and you are not required to take any more than that.  Any two electives will suffice.  You may take Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, music, art, or private study."

            "What is this private study?" Cassie asked.  She knew a lot about Hogwarts, her father went to Hogwarts and had told her mother all about it.  Her mother in turn told Cassie the lovely things about Hogwarts and ever since then she had wanted to come here.

            "It is where you are assigned to work with a teacher and help them grade papers, plan lessons, and run errands for the teacher.  You have to be recommended for this program, but I am recommending you.  Do you have the paperwork from your old school?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to make sure that this child was not transferring schools because she was in trouble.

            "Mother, come here," Cassie commanded her mother.

            "Yes, my child?" her mother asked, almost like a servant.

            "Did Sensei give you the paperwork needed to transfer?"

            "Hai, hai.  Here it is.  Headmaster, is there any trouble in accepting my daughter?" she asked, timidly.

            "No nothing Ma'am.  Cassandra should arrive at King's Cross Station promptly at 10:30 AM on September first.  The train leaves at 11:00 AM from Platform 9 ¾.  Any questions?"

            "No sir.  What supplies will she need?" Mrs. Kuroino asked.

            "It is all explained in this letter.  I expect to see Miss Kuroino alone at the moment.  Come Miss, we must talk in my office," Dumbledore led Cassie upstairs into his office.  "Miss Kuroino," he began, yet Cassie interrupted him.

            "Sir, please, if not Cassie, call me Cassandra.  Miss Kuroino sounds to formal," she said in a joking tone.

            "Miss Kuroino, this is a formal discussion.  I know who your father is, but I do not know if you would like to know."

            "Sir, does he know about me?"

            "He does not know about you.  I am almost positive he will remember your mother though.  They were serious for about a year.  I don't remember the exact reason for the split.  Does your mother not talk of him?"

            "Oh she talks about him!  She just refuses to mention his name.  I really don't mind, especially since it wasn't like he abandoned me.  Sir, maybe once I get settled in Hogwarts, do you think you would be able to tell me?"  Cassie asked, knowing that one day, curiosity would get to the best of her.

            "It would be my pleasure.  Now we must get going.  I assume you'll want to head to Diagon Alley and pick up your school supplies.  I will see you on September first.  Until then, this is good-bye," Dumbledore said, as he waved Cassie back downstairs.  Cassie walked downstairs to the Great Hall, where her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her out.  Harry waved good-bye to Cassie, and she smiled back at him.

            Dumbledore sat down and food magically appeared on their plates.  The professors ate quickly and left to their chambers to begin unpacking.  Severus, Tristan, and Harry headed towards Tristan's room, when Severus stopped.  He spoke slowly and calmly, "Sorry, I've got to go see Dumbledore.  Sleep tight.  Come to my room for breakfast.  See you then."

            "Well Tristan, what do you think of that new girl?"

            "In all my years, there's never been a transfer student.  I think there's a purpose for her coming here.  Besides, I think you like her!"

            "Do not!  Anyway, she reminds me of someone I know.  She looks like her mother and someone else I know, but I can't quite place my finger on it," Harry pondered.

            "Suuuuuuuuuure you don't like her," Tristan said sarcastically, "I understand all about denial!"

            "I'm not denying anything!  What about you saying there's never been a transfer student?"

            "That's right.  I've never known of anyone transferring into Hogwarts.  What House do you think she'll be in?"

            "She looks like she would not fit in Hufflepuff at all!  If she had a lot of brains, she'd go for Ravenclaw.  See, we don't know her personality.  Maybe she could be your 'personal assistant.'  Dumbledore mentioned something about her being recommended for that private study.  Think you'd want her?"

            "Nah.  I'd want to do things my way.  It is my first year of teaching.  Maybe once I get settled in, if I stay more than one year," Tristan trailed off, remembering that Defense Against Dark Arts teachers never lasted more than one year.

            "I thought you wanted to graduate college?" Harry asked, confused.

            "I have my Associate's Degree.  I do want to go for my Bachelor's, but since the wizarding world has accepted me back better than I had hoped, I think college can hold off.  Do you want me to go?" Tristan asked, in a hurt tone.

            "No!  I've got a family; I don't ever want to lose you again!  You have to continue teaching here!  I'm tired.  I think I should sleep," Harry said as he yawned.

            "Hey, I redid the bedroom!  I added a bunk bed in there, besides the fact that we each have our desk, dresser, and bed.  I figured you would want me to meet your friends and have them stay here at some point.  Would you like that?"

            "I would love that.  Ron and Hermione would love to meet you, unless they found out you were Snape's son."

            "You must keep it a secret.  The only ones who know in the world are Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Dad, obviously, and McGonagall.  We had to tell McGonagall.  She also will allow you not to stay in your dormitory every night.  You can come visit me some nights.  Isn't that nice of her?"

            "Yeah nice of her.  I can keep a secret, you know that!  Ron and Hermione will figure it out, if they look close enough.  I'm sure some people will figure it out."

            "But, Harryyyyyyyyyyy, there's no way to prove it.  Now will you shut up so I can sleep?"

            "Fine, night!"


	11. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and co.  Hayden Christensen is not mine, no matter how hard I try to deny that! Oh yeah Harry Potter belongs to JKR….I don't think there's anything else here…..any songs mentioned here don't belong to me as well, they belong to their respective owners! ^^

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, no romance, yet again!  I'm really messing up timelines here, but I became obsessive with Hayden Christensen and just HAD to add him here, so that's all enjoy! ^^ Oh yeah, I know Cassie is a popular name, but hey, if the name fits, wear it!  Besides, Cassie is a great name! On with the story!

Chapter 11

Beginnings

            Every day until August thirty-first, Tristan and Harry went to Snape's chamber for breakfast to eat with Severus and Dumbledore.  They then peered over his Dark Arts books and tried to find the counter curses to teach the students.  Severus was in the potions room most days, until lunch.  At lunch, Severus would make Harry and Tristan sandwiches.  After lunch, Tristan and Harry would explore the castle; with Harry showing Tristan all the secret passages.  Tristan would make dinner in his room every night.  After dinner, Severus, Tristan, and Harry would either play videogames or go out to the Quidditch pitch.  Harry would always fly, Tristan would fly most nights, but Severus would always have to be dragged onto a broom.

            The thirty-first was different.  Tristan was busy preparing his final lesson plans, Severus was gone all day, and Harry was wondering how he would get o King's Cross Station.  If he didn't show up at all, his friends would be extremely worried, since he hadn't written to them in a long time.  Then he remembered that they knew that Tristan was his older half-brother.  He was thankful he didn't mention who the father was to them, since it is supposed to be a secret.  Sirius knew about it, but he didn't know not to tell anyone.  Harry began his day off with writing a letter to Sirius.

            _Dear Snuffles,_

_            Hey!  How is it going?  I'm staying at Hogwarts with my brother.  Tristan Hollen, that's his name now.  He changed it when he moved to the US.  Sorry for not writing.  I've been busy here.  Surprise, surprise, Severus has been really nice to me.  Tristan's room here in Hogwarts is all-Muggle and it's great!  Hogwarts starts tomorrow.  Oh yeah, you have to promise not to tell anyone who Tristan's father is.  It could cause a lot of trouble, especially because of his past.  You could tell Remus, that's okay with Tristan, since Remus is his supposed godfather.  I miss you.  Once you come around again, come visit Tristan and I.  You wouldn't believe how different the two of us are.  He's much more serious than I am.  Smarter, of course, considering how he had the ambition to go to a Muggle university.  He's great though, really.  He was a great friend with Fred and George Weasley, who are said to rival you and Dad prank wise.  Tristan's been giving me great ideas ever since we got together.  We can't wait to prank Severus though, of course.  You'll have to send some ideas as well.  Tristan can't believe you're Padfoot, as THE Padfoot.  Don't worry about us getting caught; Dad would never get mad at Tristan or I when we stare at him with our eyes.  Although he threatened to poke our eyes out, we don't really think he'd follow through.  Well, until I hear from you again, this is good-bye._

_            ~Harry_

_PS. Tell Remus as well._

He sent Hedwig off immediately, and little did he know, Sirius was staying near the Dursley's.  Hedwig managed to find Sirius quickly enough and flew straight back to Harry.  Harry was surprised when Hedwig came back empty handed, but he was happy that Hedwig came back so quickly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Sirius had decided to stay near the Dursley's for the rest of the summer.  He didn't know that Harry had gone back to Hogwarts until Hedwig showed up.  When he read the letter he was shocked.  First, he didn't know too much about Tristan and learning that he was a prankster was a surprise.  He wondered who Harry was talking about when he said _'Don't worry about us getting caught; Dad would never get mad at Tristan or I when we stare at him with our eyes.'_  Who was 'Dad'?  Sirius thought that Harry referred to Snape as Dad, hearing Tristan call him that so much.  Sirius knew Harry was in good care, no matter how much he hated Snape.  With Hogwarts starting up, he wondered about the new students.  As he thought about it, a chill went down his spine.  He shook it off as nothing, when thinking about Tristan made him think about his long-lost love.  It was all Pettigrew's fault; he knew everything was Pettigrew's fault.

            Thinking of that rat made him wonder what the rat had been doing lately.  With Harry at Hogwarts now, Sirius could go back and report to Dumbledore on how successful his mission was.  He also hoped to meet Tristan, since he had only seen a picture of him.  Lily's children both had those emerald eyes that first attracted James to her, that and the flaming red hair.  He fell asleep dreaming of how happy his godson had become.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Severus came back shortly after dinner and was glad that Harry was alone in Tristan's room.  He wanted to speak to Harry about something, but he'd rather not discuss it in front of Tristan.

            "Harry, where's your brother?"

            "He went to the library.  Said something about finishing researching some topic.  Why?"

            "I wanted to talk to you about him, but he mustn't hear this, got it?"

            "Yes sir!  What's this about?"

            "I wanted to let you know that I must act the same way towards you during Potions and you must treat me with the same disrespect you once showed me.  I know it will pain us both, but we can't let our secret, or Tristan's for that matter, be blown.  Neither Ron nor Hermione must ever find out, understand?"

            "I've got you Severus.  Don't worry, ya slimy git!" Harry teased.

            "Five points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter?  I see you haven't changed a bit!  Still losing points on your first day.  Is that your new tradition?" Snape remarked.

            "Haha, old habits die hard, huh?"

            "Of course they do.  Now you must get some sleep.  Tristan and yourself will be heading down to King's Cross early.  I assume you'll no doubt want to meet your friends there.  Get some sleep now, _Mister Potter,_" Snape said in the same icy voice he had always used in the past.

            Harry woke up before Tristan, as he did every morning.  Today was September first and they would be eating in their room for once.  Dumbledore had some last minute preparations and would not be able to join them.  Tristan finally got up and made some microwavable pancakes.  At promptly nine o'clock, Harry and Tristan arrived at the Hogsmeade station to take them to King's Cross.  When they arrived at the station, no one was there.  Harry sighed.  It was nice and quiet but how much longer would it last?

            "Aw, Harry, don't sigh.  The barrier doesn't open up until 9:30, to make sure that at least one professor is here before the rest of the students start filling in.  Why look, here comes one now!" Tristan said as he pointed to a young girl.

            "It's Cassie!"

            "Who?"

            "Cassandra Kuroino, she's the transfer student from Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko.  Remember?  We met her a while back…" he trailed off, knowing exactly how his brother was thinking.

            "Just talk to her and make her feel welcome.  Don't worry; I'm not going to tease you."

            "Fine," Harry replied as he walked towards Cassie, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter.  We met a couple weeks ago, Cassie, right?"

            "Yeah, I'm Cassie.  I've heard so much about Hogwarts, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself instead?"

            "Do you anything about my past?"

            "Only that you survived the Avada Kedavra curse and defeated Voldemort.  Nothing big, right?" she teased.

            "Of course, only to you.  What House do you think you'll be in?"

            "My mom thinks I'll be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.  I'm hoping for Gryffindor because my dad was one."

            "What do you know about your dad?  You probably know about as much as I know about my dad…"

            "My mom told me that he had a great sense of humor, knew when to be serious, and when was the time for romance.  She said that's what attracted her to him…"Cassie stopped when Harry dashed off and grabbed some more people who had just entered.  It was none other than Ron and Hermione.

            "Cassie, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Guys, this is Cassandra Kuroino.  She's transferring here from Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko," he was interrupted by Cassie, "Wow, you actually remember the name. I barely remember it myself."

            He continued, "She's 14, but will be in our grade.  I think we should find a compartment before they all fill up."  After they were settled in, Fred and George Weasley came in.

            "Hey guys!  There aren't any more empty compartments, can we stay with you?" Fred asked.

            "Who might you be?" George asked Cassie.

            "I am Cassandra Ursula Kuroino, though just Cassie will do.  It is a pleasure to meet you." She said formally.

            "No, the pleasure is all mine," Fred said, as he sat down.

            "Oh yes, I'm George and this is Fred."

            "Nice to meet you two," Cassie almost finished when their compartment door opened again.  This time it was Tristan.  As soon as the Weasley twins saw him they ran up to him and began to bombard him with questions.

            "How have you been? What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in New York, what happened? How's it going?  Play any good pranks, Snape?"

            Harry spoke calmly first.  "Hey, Tristan, long time no see.  Sit down and join the festivities.  Answer the questions of the crowd first!"

            "Wait," stammered George, "You two know each other?  How?"

            "I'll answer the adoring public's questions.  Harry and I met over the summer at Hogwarts.  Does that answer your question?" directing that towards the twins who nodded vehemently, "Next, I'm teaching Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year.  I've been doing fine in the Muggle world, where I've lived since I graduated.  I began college education in New York.  I changed my name from Winbaf to Hollen once I moved.  Pranks haven't been too happening lately, but just wait and see.  Harry and I have some good ones to play on dear, old Prof. Snape.  He'll just learn to love another Defense Against Darks Arts teacher," Tristan said with a smirk on his face.  The compartment door opened again and this time it was Harry's least favorite person, Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

            "Well, well, what have we here?  Potty and Weasels!  Not to forget Miss Mudblood herself!  This might be…I don't recognize you," Draco said to Tristan.

            "I'm Prof. Hollen, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.  Who might you be?"

            "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, though it's none of your concern," he replied with a snide.

            "I'm sure that's what Prof. Snape will want to hear.  I'll just have to tell him how you torture Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger.  If you've got nothing else to say, you have to leave, NOW!" Tristan said back, wondering how his dad could ever be Head of the Slytherin House.  

            "Potty, not up to your usual standard.  Sucking up before term even starts?" Draco whispered back, just loud enough so that both Tristan and Harry could hear him.

            "What's up with him?  Is he always like that?" Tristan asked, he never knew Draco Malfoy.

            "Yeah, he's always been like that.  He hates me, it's no big deal, honest," Harry replied coolly.

            "Are you sure?  I mean, we wouldn't want him to make a fool of himself during Defense Against Dark Arts, now would we?" Tristan answered.  Hermione looked at Harry and then at Tristan again.  She noticed their eyes and how similar they were.  Remembering Harry's letter earlier that summer, it clicked.  Tristan was Harry's older brother.  Figuring that Harry was keeping it a secret for a reason, she decided not to mention it.  They put their robes over their clothes and the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station.  Tristan got off and knew what he was supposed to do.  Hagrid was calling the first years to go up by the boats and the rest of the school was heading for the carriages to take them the rest of the way up to the school.  Calling out was a bit hard, but he grabbed onto Harry and whispered into his ear, "Harry, find Cassie and bring her to me.  She's supposed to go straight to McGonagall's office.  I can't seem to find her.  Help!"

            "I'll find her, don't worry," Harry whispered back and dashed off to find Cassie.  He found her and grabbed onto her arm, hoping she wouldn't scream.  She turned around and was ready to smack whoever had grabbed onto her arm, but when she saw that it was Harry, she stopped.  

            "It's only you.  Don't scare me like that!  Where to now?  I'm lost!"

            "Prof. Hollen wants you to come with him.  You're supposed to go meet in someone's office," Harry had to stop himself from almost calling his brother Tristan.  Now that school was in session, he was supposed to call him Prof. Hollen, like everyone else.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming," Cassie replied and the two of them found Tristan fairly quickly.  The three of them headed up in their own carriage, since the other carriages had left already.

            "Cassie, I've got a question for you," Tristan asked.

            "Shoot!"

            "Have you ever lived in the US?"

            "Every summer!  My mother's parents live in NYC, so I visit them whenever I get off from Majo.  Why?"

            "I think I've seen you around and your English sounds American.  That's all."

            "Yeah, I guess so, considering my mother only knew how to speak American English and taught me.  Now that you mention it, I think I recognize you.  It's nice to see you then."

            "Pleasure is all mine.  Of course we're going to miss the Sorting.  The carriage is being a bit slow and we left a tad late.  Don't worry though, you'll just interrupt the ceremony so we can sort you in front of the whole school," Tristan added, and watched Cassie's face drop.

            "I'd rather not be sorted in front of the whole school like this.  It'd be quite embarrassing.  Beside, anyone who knows Japanese will be suspicious of my last name."

            "What's wrong with your last name?  I think it's nice," Harry added, trying to cheer Cassie up.

            "It means 'of black' or 'black of'.  I think it has something to do with a prophecy.  Not quite sure, but my mother always said not to explain what my name meant.  Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that," she said, putting her hands over mouth.

            "I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone our secret," Harry added, to convince Cassie that he wouldn't tell anyone her secret.

            "What could your secret be?"

            "We're brothers," Tristan finished, "No one is supposed to know.  We're only half-brothers, but brothers the same."

            "Your secret is safe with me!" Cassie stated, adding, "As long as you keep my secret."

            "We will keep your secret.  Here we are at Hogwarts.  All out," Tristan added with a smile.  He helped Cassie out of the carriage and led her up to the castle with Harry following behind.  Harry entered the Great Hall and quickly found a seat near Hermione and Ron without disrupting the rest of the ceremony.  The last student (Zajac, Franklin) was sorted and Dumbledore stood up.

            "Welcome for another year filled with learning!  I would like to introduce our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Prof. Tristan Hollen.  I hope you will see that he is made welcome here.  With him is our first ever transfer student, Miss Cassandra Kuroino.  She joins us from Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko in Japan.  She will be transferring into fifth year here and we will shortly find out what House she will be in.  Go on Miss Kuroino, try on the Sorting Hat."  Dumbledore gestured towards the stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed.  She placed the Hat on and it immediately began to talk within her thoughts.

            _"I see you turning out to be like your father.  He had great bravery, as you have shown already.  I see your intelligence as well.  I assume your mother would have been a Ravenclaw.  You are too much like your father though, and it is up to you whether or not to follow his footsteps in,"_ Cassie knew what the Hat was going to say and was fearful of it.  She hoped that people didn't make a big deal of it, considering that she didn't know the Sorting Hat only talked within her thoughts, and not aloud.  She thought that the Hat had been speaking aloud and cringed, "_Never_ _fear my dear, I've only spoke into your thoughts.  Now as I was saying, you are too much like your father though, and it is up to you whether or not to follow his footsteps in _**GRYFFINDOR!"** The Hat shouted for the world to hear.  Cassandra Kuroino was a Gryffindor.  Just as her father had been all those years ago.  She jumped off the stool and walked as cheerily as she could to the empty seat next to Harry.

            "Well, well, guess I'll be spending a lot more time with you now, eh, Mister Potter?" Cassie said cheerfully.

            "Of course, Miss Kuroino!  I wouldn't want to miss it!" Harry teased back, while Dumbledore finished his speech.  Hermione, being made prefect, led the first years up to the dormitories.  Harry, Ron, Cassie, Fred, and George walked up to the common room right behind her.  Cassie followed Harry and Ron right into their dorm.  Dean saw this and stammered, "Sorry, guys, but…no…girls…in here…you know that."

            "Oh don't worry about me!" Cassie replied as she plopped down on Harry's bed.  "Pay me no mind!"

            "Cassie, what are you doing on my bed?" Harry asked.

            "Looking for your trunk, it's not here!" she stated, as though it was obvious.

            "I think both of ours are in Prof. Hollen's room.  We should go get them.  Ron, want to come?"  Harry asked.

            "Sure, why not?  How do you know where Prof. Hollen's room is?"

            "I spent my summer there, after my birthday that is.  He's really nice; trust me.  I think your dad would love his room.  It's all Muggle and there's so much electronics in there, it's a blast! Let's get there before he realizes that my trunk's there."  Harry, Ron, and Cassie dashed off to Tristan's room, and luckily Tristan wasn't in there.  "C'mon, my trunk should be in the bedroom.  Not too far, ah there it is!" Harry shouted to the living area.  "Cassie, I think yours would be in the entrance hall.  I'll go get it and shrink it."  Harry got both trunks and put them in his pocket.  The three of them dashed off towards the Gryffindor common room, but not before running into Prof. Snape.

            "My, my.  Out and about already Potter?  This does not look like a good start for you.  5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said icily.

            "But sir, we were just going to Prof. Hollen's room to retrieve mine and Cassie's trunks.  Prof. Hollen forgot to give it back to me, see," Harry said as he pulled both trunks out of his pockets.

            "I see, Potter.  If you don't get to your common room quickly, I will take 20 points EACH from Gryffindor.  NOW GO!" Snape shouted back at them.  The three of them took the hint and ran straight to the common room.  Once there, they settled into a little area, each of them sitting in their own chair.  Ron spoke up first.

            "Snape went easy on us.  I think that's the first time he hasn't taken points off of us for no apparent reason.  That slimy git has no reason to ever take points off before, what's stopping him now?" Harry thought, "_If only Ron knew, if only I could tell him about Severus.  Oh well, must keep a good act up."_

            "I don't know myself.  Cassie, Snape always loves to take points off of us for no reason.  It's just his nature, you could say.  We're very shocked by this," Harry added, trying to explain things to her.

            "I guess.  My mother used to talk about how much Dad hated this one man named Snape.  Could he be the same Snape?"

            "I think so.  It's not hard to dislike the slimy git," Ron added.

            "Phew!  I'm exhausted!" Hermione added, as she plopped down on the empty chair next to Cassie.  "I didn't think a prefect would have to work so hard!"

            "Well now you know!" Harry teased back.

            "Gee, thanks for your encouragement.  How's Hogwarts, Cassie?  Is it like Majo to Mahoutsukai Gakko?" Hermione asked.

            "Majo is what girls called it and guys called it Mahoutsukai.  It's much easier that way, and yes, Hogwarts is fine.  I like it here.  Majo is very different."

            "How so?" Hermione asked.

            "Where to start?" Cassie muttered to herself before continuing, "Houses are named after the four elements, water, fire, earth, and wind.  Mizu for the gentle and soothing, water.  Hi for those that create havoc or leaders, fire.  Tochi for the stable and caring, earth.  Kaze for the unpredictable and determined, wind.  Unlike here, where each House is known for something, such as Slytherin being bad, Elements aren't like that.  Dark wizards have come out of every Element and the Headmaster feels that the system works perfectly this way."  She paused to take a breath and knew the inevitable. 

            "What Element were you?" Harry asked.

            "It's not in the past.  We were taught that the Element was and always will be our personality.  I still am a 'hi.'  My mother is a Mizu, my grandmother is a Tochi, and my grandfather is a Kaze.  It doesn't matter family bloodline, like here.  Everyone in the family is different.  If your whole family is one Element, then you are kinda, ummm, cursed.  It's just a superstition, but it's very odd to have a whole family be one Element.  It's not unusual for you to be the same Element as someone else in your family, but never is the whole family the same Element.  My mother always said I was a 'Hi' because of the stories about my dad.  I turned out to be just like him.  Anything else?"

            "That's neat!  Last see, I think Gryffindors are Kaze, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs are Mizu or Tochi, and Slytherins sound like Hi.  Not like that's a bad thing, that's just the generalization," Harry added.

            "That's what I thought, except the Sorting Hat was either going to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, never once mentioned Slytherin."

            "Really?  That's neat.  I'm glad you're a Gryffindor.  Now we can find out who your dad is.  Do you know if he's still alive?" Harry questioned.

            "Mom never mentioned him dying.  She just talks about what he was like and how much she misses him.  I wouldn't be surprised if we found him and my parents got back together.  Mom never explains why they split either, they just did.  It happened right before my mom fond out she was pregnant with me.  He never knew about me, and when she found out, it was too late.  She moved to Japan right after they split up and I guess he continued to live here in England.  I was born on July 31, 1981 in Columbia University Hospital in New York City.  I lived in New York until I was 5, when my mother moved me to Japan.  I began my training as a witch shortly after my sixth birthday under the guidance of someone my grandfather knew.  I began school formally after my tenth birthday and here I am.  Maybe I can write home and see if she has any more clues that she's willing to give me.  She doesn't like to mention his name, says it brings back the bad memories of him.  That's really okay with me, since I have all the wonderful stories about him.  I just wish I could meet him, just once."

            "If she's never mentioned him dying then there is always the chance he's alive.  You could always owl your mum and ask her," Hermione said, in a comforting tone.

            "You guys are right.  I'll go owl her now.  Oh yeah, what dorm am I staying in?" Cassie asked, unsure of whether she'd be placed with her age group or with her technical year.

            "As prefect, I am to tell you that you are in the fourth year dormitory.  I hope you don't mind."

            "Not at all Hermione.  I'll make friends soon enough.  I'll be in classes with you guys the whole time.  I'll be going to bed when I get back, so good-night!"  Cassie whisked herself off to the Owlery to write a letter to her mother.

            _Dear Mother, _

_                        How are you doing?  The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor, saying I would follow my father's footsteps there.  Would you be able to tell me his name so I could look him up and see his past record?  It'd be nice to talk about my dad in front of my new friends, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  Also, because I started Majo at 10, I'm a year ahead of everyone else here.  Write back soon, I'd love to hear from you again.  I'm doing fine here; no need to worry about me._

_            Love,_

_            Cassandra Kuroino_

            Cassie finished her letter and sent it off with her owl, who was by far the fastest she had ever met.  She hoped her owl would be back tomorrow first thing in the morning and went off to bed thinking of her father and happy dreams of what was to come.

            The next morning, Cassie, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went down to breakfast and waited for the morning's mail to come.  Ron was surprised when one came right by them, with a letter and small package.

            "Who's owl is this?" he asked.

            "It's mine.  She has the response from my mother, most likely.  I don't know what the package could be though."

            "Open it! Open it!" Harry demanded.

            Cassie opened and was surprised at what she found.

_            Dear Cassie, _ (Her mother never called her Cassie, not since she was a little girl)

                        _I was surprised when I saw your owl come in last night.  I am glad you are doing well.  Now for a dose of truth.  I fear in telling you your father's name, maybe you should ask the Headmaster, he knows.  Your real name is not Cassandra Ursula Kuroino.  It is Cassiopeia Ursula _(Cassie gasped at the fact that she had been living a lie, but at the fact that the handwriting also changed.)  _Kuroino.  Wait, that is yet another lie.  My last name is not Kuroino and neither is yours.  Later, in time, I will tell you your true last name.  I feel that knowing just your first name should be enough for a little while._

_            You mentioned a Harry.  He wouldn't happen to be THE Harry Potter, would he?  He should know more than he should about this situation, but it wouldn't surprise me if your father has kept his mouth shut.  Your father always knew when to shut his mouth about his life, but not others.  I will tell you everything, but firstly, if your father is dead, the world will know about it.  I also packed a few things from your room.  I assume you would want some of your Hayden Christensen posters, so I sent the larger ones.  Don't worry, I did everything you wanted me to do.  The film is being developed as we speak and the DVDs are in the mail.  I also thought you would like your Discman and some CDs.  I sent the one you burned before you left.  I believe it includes Jimmy Eat World, some Less Than Jake songs, a couple DDR mixes, and everyone's favorite, 'I'm Too Sexy.'  Enjoy your school year and write back if you need anything else.  I'll be in New York until around November, when I move back to London._

_            Love,_

_            Mother_

            "That's really sweet of her, you know.  My parents would never send me any of my Muggle things.  Who's this Hayden Christensen you mention?  Never heard of him," Hermione responded.

            Cassie almost spit out her juice that she was drinking before speaking again.  "Hayden Christensen is only the cutest guy!  Jeez, I'm obsessed with him!  He starred as Anakin in 'Star Wars: Attack of the Clones' and as Sam in 'Life as a House.'  He's really awesome!  I wanted my mom to send me some posters of him and she did!"  Cassie was really excited and Hermione noticed this.  When Ron looked at one of the posters, he commented, "I don't see what you see in him.  He's ugly!"

            "Only in that one!"

            "What's DDR?" Harry asked, confused.

            "You guys have never heard of Dance Dance Revolution?" Cassie asked, taken aback.  The three of them shook their heads.  "I'll explain.  It's a video game popular in Japan and the US arcades.  Dance moves are placed on the screen and you have to mimic them on the Dance pad.  Awesome songs come along with it and I like listening to some of the more popular ones.  I'm not very good at the game myself, but I just love listening to the songs.  I believe there is a home system for Playstation."

            "Did you say Playstation?" Harry asked, fully listening now.

            "Yeah, why?"

            "I know Prof. Hollen has one in his room.  Maybe we could check it out later.  I don't think Ron would understand it, though," Harry said, with the last part being a little quieter.

            "What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

            "He means that you're a wizard and you most likely wouldn't understand certain Muggle things," Hermione added, not wanting to start a fight.

            "Well, HELLO, we're all wizards here," Ron added, a little annoyed.

            "Yeah, but she means that you grew up in a wizard home and don't always understand everything that goes on in the Muggle world," Harry added, not wanting a fight at all.

            "What about Cassie? Didn't you grow up in a wizard home?" Ron asked, confused as to how Cassie knew about all this.

            "Yeah, I did.  My mother also wanted me to understand Muggle things.  I grew up with both worlds at the same time.  It was a little hard at times, but I managed.  It's okay Ron, I'll teach you how to play certain games.  I say we go for Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage.  That's always fun!" Cassie said, getting really into it now.

A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I need to know- what kind of pairings do you want?  Ja! And oh yeah review!


	12. Fourth or Fifth?

DISCLAIMER: Only Cassie and Tristan are mine.  Oh yes, the best way to picture Tristan, find a hot movie star that you're obsessed with, replace him with green eyes, give him black hair with red tints and slightly change his nose to look like Snape's…..and there you have Tristan! ^^ (don't worry, he doesn't look COMPLETELY like Hayden in my image, heh)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, classes this year have started two days after arriving, so classes start on September 3.  The reason (I'm just explaining now so no one gets confused) is because Snape and other professors had a few things to do on September 2 and Dumbledore also wanted to check up on students and their families. Simple enough? 

I'm horrible *runs from all* I haven't updated since 7/26/02, and now it's March and I found this story which has inspired me to write.  First and foremost, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed: Hunny - C Jazz - Pink Lemonade – sweetjex - Tigerof the Fire -nibor 13 – Ailsa - spangle star - Sean Mulligan – Angie - otaku freak – Bon – FlyinHigh – anonymous - Shardana Slytherin – moonlight - sam - RadcliffeLover – Linda - Jessiemouse - Evanne Martine Hall - goddess of insanity and pauru – KK – Child of Destiny – Sara Minks – George Weasley – Cellie – Anneliese – Sharon – Griffenwing – aznangelicgurl 89 – Sweet chocolate Angel – Yami Yugi's Girl

A special thanks to Cassie – besnaped – oceansun – ambby – BabyBear – TigerLily – and Lady Lightning who all reviewed twice……….I really appreciated reminders that people came back and read and then reviewed!

*DOES A DANCE* These people reviewed a few times and I'd love to hug them all!!!! Sweet Hunni

Midnight Angel

Ashley (you were great, I lost track of how many times you reviewed)

Wink at J00

Luna Rose and Phoenix Child

Hippy flower=Voldie's kid

MeiChungL

And to Kayla Summers for a great review which will help in the future

For those who are guessing at Cassie's dad, you'll just have to continuing reading to find out! ^^ all will be revealed by chapter 15 and for pairings I have some interesting ideas, thank you all for being so supportive and if you want to kill me, wait until I pass history first? ^^

Chapter 12

Fourth or Fifth?

Cassie was going to stay in the fourth year girl's dormitory.  Dumbledore suggested that she stay with her own age group.  She only knew Ginny Weasley, who was Ron's younger sister.  Ginny introduced her to the others in the room.  There was Alison McDouglas, who was busy taking her make-up off, Melissa Befrit, who was busy looking for things in her trunk, and Maple Cohen, who was reading some romance novel on her bed.  Ginny pointed to an empty bed and Cassie put her trunk there.  She laid down on her bed, staring up at nothing.  Alison spoke first.

            "Hey Cassandra, how do you like Hogwarts?"

            "Just call me Cassie.  I like Hogwarts, but I miss my friends."

            "I bet you miss your friends.  I miss all of my friends from before I came to Hogwarts," Maple added, just to show that she understood what Cassie was talking about.

            Melissa, who had found what she was looking for, spoke up, "How come you're in here if you're a fifth year?"

            "It's because I'm only fourteen," Cassie added, knowing what everyone was thinking, "_How can she be a fifth year if she's only fourteen?"_  She decided to answer it without anyone asking.  "At Majo, you start at ten, so I really would be in my fifth year there.  You go there for seven years, just like here, but afterwards you have the option of going to a specialized school.  If you want to work as an Auror, that's another 3 years of schooling.  If you wanted to study to become a teacher, that's two more years.  Almost anything requires at least one more year of school or you just take a couple extra credits for the fun of it.  The extra credits are Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Potions, Dark Arts, and any other course advanced.  Yeah they teach the Dark Arts, but only for those who have graduated primary school.  I like it though."

            "Like what?" Maple asked, putting her book down and sounding interested in what Cassie had to say.  Alison had gotten in the shower and Melissa had gone down into the Common Room to get something she left down there.

            "The fact that I can go there after I'm done here and learn stuff that no one is supposed to be taught.  Most people don't know about that system, so very few ever go there.  The worse part about Majo is that you have to take a lot of credits during school.  You have to take a certain number of years of Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and then either art or music and kendo, tae kwon do, or karate.  Plus we have the normal classes of Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, and Defense Against Dark Arts. You start taking extra classes your first year.  I've already passed Divination, Arithmancy, music, two years of Muggle Studies, three years of kendo, and one year of Care of Magical Creatures."

            Ginny piped up this time, "What classes are you taking this year?  Usually people only take two extra classes and we don't have kendo."

            "I was intending on taking a music class and maybe Care of Magical Creatures.  Those are the only two things that interest me that I can take.  I really want to take kendo, but you guys don't have it here." 

            "That's cool.  Will you be with us or the fifth years for those classes?" Maple asked.

            "I'll be with the fifth years for Care of Magical Creatures, but I'll be with you guys for music."

            "Shame, I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy," Ginny added, with Maple following up by saying, "I'm taking Muggle Studies and Divination.  I know that Alison is in my Divination class and Melissa is in my Muggle studies class."

            "Alison is also in my Care of Magical Creatures class.  I think Melissa might take music though.  It's either music or art," Ginny said.  Cassie felt at home with Maple and Ginny.  Alison came out of the shower and demanded peace and quiet for she needed her 'beauty sleep.'  Maple agreed that it was getting late, while Cassie and Ginny went into the common room to talk.  Ginny sat down on one seat, while Cassie sat in another that was facing her.

            "It's quiet now.  I wonder where Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George are," Ginny said to no one.

            "Who are Fred and George?" Cassie asked, knowing exactly who Harry, Ron, and Hermione are.

            "They're my older twin brothers.  They're in their seventh year here.  I have three other brothers that are out of school.  Bill works in Egypt for Gringotts, Charlie works in Romania with dragons, and Percy works in the Ministry.  Yeah, we have a big family," she added when she saw Cassie's eyes get bigger.

            "I remember them now.  We met on the train.  It's just my mom and me.  During the summer, we'll go visit my grandparents in New York, but that's all the family I know.  My mom knows who my dad is, but she's being very weird and not telling me," Cassie said in a tone that meant not to ask any questions about it.

            "What's New York like?  I've never been to America myself."

            "It's awesome!  There's a ton of things to do and you can never get bored there!  We always go to Broadway, baseball games, (Yankees are the best), Central Park, and the movie theater.  My mom lets me hang out with a few of the neighbors and we always go to this one pizza place and spend almost the whole summer there.  I wish you guys could come and spend the summer there with me, but I have the feeling that I'll be stuck home this year, in London."

            "You say that like it's a bad thing," Ginny said.

            "It is. I hate being stuck home with my mother for 2 months.  There's nothing to do around the house, since we just moved in and most of my stuff is either in New York or Tokyo.  I don't have any friends here, which means I can't just leave the house.  My mom doesn't trust me with strangers. It's awful, it really is." Cassie sighed.

            "Oh c'mon!  It's only September 1!  You've got a couple months before you even have to begin thinking about going home.  Are you planning on staying for Christmas break?"

            "I normally don't.  We spend Christmas in New York and Easter in Tokyo.  I think I'll be staying here this year.  I wish my mother wasn't so strict, but she thinks I'll run into my father on the streets of London," Cassie paused and Ginny spoke.

            "Why? Is your father bad?  Why wouldn't your mother want you to meet your father?"

            "I don't even know who he is or what he looks like.  I'm safe in Tokyo and New York, just not London.  I don't even know why I moved here and transferred schools.  I have a feeling it has something to do with what my grandmother told my mother when I was born."

            "And what might that be?" Ginny questioned, genuinely interested in what Cassie was going to say now.

            "My mom never told me.  She just said that my grandmother had a bad feeling about London after I was born.  I think it's time for bed," Cassie confirmed, as she and Ginny headed up stairs into their dormitory.  Melissa had snuck upstairs while Ginny and Cassie were talking and was already fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Prof. Hollen's room, waiting for him to come back from dinner.  Cassie apologized for not joining them in playing Spyro, but she figured that she should be with her new roommates.  The three of them went in, with much hesitation coming from Ron and Hermione.

            "Are you sure we should go in?  This is a professor's room," Hermione warned Harry.

            "What if it's not Prof. Hollen's room?" Ron asked, forgetting that he had already been here.

            "It's Prof. Hollen's room and he won't mind at all.  Trust me.  In fact, I think he'll join in on playing videogames.  Are you any good at these things?" Harry asked, directed towards Hermione.

            Hermione blushed.  "Not really.  My parents bought me one of the systems, but I can't remember which one.  I'm not home enough to play it anymore.  I can always try, can't I?"

            "So I'm the only one who's ever played Playstation?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

            "Not really, I've played it," a deeper voice from behind them said.  The three of them jumped, not expecting anyone else to be around.  Hermione began to list off excuses for being near a professor's private quarters, before the person even introduced themselves.  As soon as Harry turned around, he breathed a sigh of relief.  "Ah, Prof. Hollen, it's just you."

            "Yes, it's just me.  Good to see ya, mate.  What are you guys doing just standing there like that?  Go in, go in!"

            Hermione whispered, just loudly enough so Ron and Harry could hear, "I think he's acting a little strange for a professor.  He seems too friendly."

            "Not to Malfoy.  He already hates him," Harry answered back, before pushing the two of them through the door.

            "He also seems kind of young for a professor.  He only looks like 18," Ron added.

            "That's because he's twenty.  He graduated when we were in our second year.  He was a Gryffindor.  Are we just going to talk about Prof. Hollen or are we going to play videogames?" Harry asked, a little peeved off that Ron and Hermione were suspicious of Prof. Hollen.

            "Guys, are you going to stand there all day?  What games do you want to play?" Tristan said as he flicked on the lights to the main room.  Hermione gasped realizing it was a Muggle room, while Ron looked confused.  Tristan spoke up again, "Don't bother with your wands.  No magic works in here.  Something about electricity and magic.  I don't quite understand it myself.  Harry, why don't you give them the grand tour?" 

            "Alright then, here is the kitchenette, there's the dining area, that's the family area where you can play videogames, and there's the living room.  Follow me into the bedroom.  Those are the guest bunk beds, that's my bed and desk, and there's Prof. Hollen's stuff.  The bathroom's right through that door," Harry said pointing around the small apartment.

            "Question.  Why is this all-Muggle?  Why do you have stuff in Prof. Hollen's room?"  Ron and Hermione both asked at the same time.

            "Your best bet is to ask Tristan himself.  He knows more than I do.  This is his room after all," Harry sighed.

            Hermione remembered what she had thought about on the train.  She decided to ask Harry about it later.  Tristan heard the questions and began to answer them.  "This room is all-Muggle because I lived as a Muggle in New York.  I wanted to bring most of my electronics here and asked Prof. Dumbledore if I was allowed to have an area where I could keep them and use them.  He gave me this whole room.  Ron, want me to show you how to use the videogame system?  I assume Hermione knows at least how some things work in here," he said.

            Hermione knew this was her chance to ask Harry about Prof. Hollen.  "Hey Harry, is your brother Prof. Hollen?  You never mentioned your brother's name in your letter, and I kinda figured it out."

            "How?"

            "You mean I'm right?  I noticed the way you guys talk together and your eyes.  Your eyes were the biggest clue though."

            "Yeah you're right.  You must promise me that you won't tell a soul, okay?"

            "I won't tell anyone.  I suggest we tell Ron now, and you might want to let your brother tell him.  I think he'd take it better.  Pretend that I don't know about it as well.  It'll make everything easier, okay?"

            The two of them entered the main area again where they found Tristan attempting to explain the point of the videogame.  Ron looked confused.  Harry interrupted by saying, "Hey Tristan, can I talk to you about something kinda important?"

            "No problem, Harry.  I'll be right back Ron. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" Tristan warned. Once out of earshot, he asked, "What's up?  I mean these are your friends, aren't they?  You didn't bring them down here just to talk to me, eh?"

            "No I wanted us all to play videogames.  Hermione keeps looking at us funny.  I think she's figured it out but won't tell us anything.  I did mention to the two of them that I had a brother.  I think she's figured it out.  Maybe you should tell them and preferably soon."

            "If you say so, little bro, they're your friends," Tristan shook his head and just agreed.  "Hey, Ron, Hermione?  I've got something to tell you.  Harry and I are half-brothers.  I'm the brother that Harry mentioned earlier.  That's why he spent the summer with me and why our eyes look so similar," he said, winking at Hermione, who blushed.


	13. Wandless?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and crew.  Tristan and Cassie are mine!

JAPANESE KEY: Yet again I need this.  For those who don't know, ja ne means like good-bye, see you later, VERY casually in Japan.  It appears much later in the chapter, just thought I'd let you know.

THANK YOU: Moonlight, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy Ron's reaction to this.  This is my favorite chapter, besides Muggle Ways, so I hope you enjoy as much as I do.

Chapter 13

Wandless?

            "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN AND NOT TOLD ME?" Ron blew up at Harry.

            "I've known since around my birthday.  Don't get mad, please, understand.  You guys can't tell a soul.  About five people know, now make that seven.  Can you imagine what people would say if they knew that my half-brother was teaching me?  Malfoy especially would try to annoy me."

            "What about the other professors?  Do they know?" Hermione asked.

            "Only Dumbledore and Snape know for sure.  I don't know about the others," Tristan added.

            "I see.  Can we get back to playing videogames?" Ron asked, "I really liked Spyro, but could we try something else?"

            "I have the perfect idea!  Hey Tristan, where's my CD and the laptop?" Harry grinned and Tristan grinned as well, they both knew what was coming next.  A lecture from Hermione.

            "Oh no you don't!  I don't want to hear some punk bands from the US!" Hermione shouted as Ron yelled, " A CD? And a what-top?  I'm confused!"

            "Yeah, Ron, you remind me of when we explained it to Snape, he was just as confused.  No Hermione, no punk, maybe something else, but no punk," Harry said, laughing his head off at the thought of Hermione listening to grudge.  Harry hoped that Ron would not have caught the fact that Harry had already explained it to Snape, meaning he was on friendlier terms with Snape.

            "Harry, PUH-LEASE!  Do not compare me to Snape!  That slimy git," Tristan knew exactly what he was referring to, and could only laugh, "has nothing going for him!  He loves to take points off us, and you know it!"

            "Well, Ron, you could always just do better at Potions and he would have no reason to take points off.  I never got points deducted because, and I quote, 'the best damn Gryffindor at Potions,' is what he called me."

            "I don't like the sound of this music.  Want to rephrase that?" Hermione asked.

            "It's simple.  You know the band Good Charlotte?" Harry said.

            "Not really, but go on."

            "We shall listen to their 'WaldorfWorldWide.'  That's the best example of my favorite music I have right now," Tristan said, after finishing his argument with Ron.

            "I love this one!  After this can we _please_ listen to some other songs by bands like The All-American Rejects, Green Day, 3 Doors Down, and Sum 41.  What did you do with my CD?" Harry said, as he tossed things around the room.

            "I didn't touch your CD.  You took it with you and put it in your trunk, remember?" Tristan said.

            "Oh yeah, stupid me," Harry said while Ron asked, "Who are those bands?  I don't think I've heard of them."

            "I don't remember them either.  Care to explain?" Hermione added.

            "I'll explain," Harry said as he popped his head out the bedroom, "Tristan, I moved it to my desk.  Here's my CD.  I say we listen to some songs you just downloaded.  What did you pick this time?"

            "Since Harry here forgot to explain, those are just some of the bands I'm fond of.  He's been listening to music all summer.  This room is hooked up to the Internet and I've been downloading music all summer.  I just got some more.  Harry hasn't listened to them yet."

            "What artist?" Harry asked.

            "Not artist, but more like genre," Tristan said with a smirk, while Harry groaned, "I don't like the sound of that."

            "It's DDR, nothing to fear, right?  Want me to explain that to you as well?" Tristan commented.

            "Nope!  Cassie explained it to us this morning at breakfast!" Ron said proudly.

            "Good.  Maybe you guys will like these songs.  We have a lot of different mixes.  I'm not very good at the game.  Darryl's the one who's excellent at it.  Jake and I just make fun of him.  Darryl and Jake are my best friends from NYU.  Wow, will you look at the time?  It's almost midnight!  I'll have to walk you three back to your dormitories so you don't get in trouble with Filch.  Maybe we can do this again some time?" Tristan asked in a hopeful tone.

            "Of course!  Muggle bands sound so cool!  I can't wait to hear some of them.  Harry will have to let me borrow his CD," Ron added, not knowing that you needed a CD player to make a CD work.

            "My CD can't leave this room anyway.  Let's go Tristan, or Prof. Hollen, before it gets really late."

            Tristan escorted them back to the Gryffindor dormitories.  He said good-bye to them and walked back to his room where he slept peacefully.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry went straight to bed, for they were very exhausted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Cassie woke up bright and early the next morning, as she always had.  Placing a book on the table, she decided to practice some of her wandless magic techniques.  In order to this, usually she recited some of her favorite songs in her head.  At the moment it was "Motivation" by Sum 41, which reminded her of her relationship with her father.This year seemed to start out really bad, leaving Japan and moving to London.  Thinking the same words over and over again helped her to concentrate on a simple spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_.  Slowly, the book began to rise.  Just then, Hermione came down and broke Cassie's concentration, but not before Hermione could see what Cassie was doing.

            "Oh my!  Cassie, were you just doing…magic…without a wand?" Hermione stuttered, she could not believe what her eyes had just seen.

            "Yeah, why?  Don't tell me you've never done it before!"

            "Not really," Hermione said as quietly as she could, she didn't like to be showed up.

            "Yes you have.  Anyone in Hogwarts has.  It's part of the ways they see if you have magical abilities.  When you're upset, angry, or afraid, you can use your magic, especially as a child.  That's uncontrollable though.  Following me so far?"

            "Yeah, I remember this now.  Go on, go on."

            "I just control it a little easier.  I think of something that makes me upset, angry, or afraid and concentrate on something simple, like _Wingardium Leviosa_.  It just takes practice, that's all."

            "Did you discover this on your own?" Hermione asked, still in disbelief.

            "Yeah.  I've been practicing since first year.  Want me to test what can happen when you access stronger wandless magic?"

            "Why not?" Hermione said, just as Cassie closed her eyes.  The next thing she knew, she was floating 4 feet off the ground.  That was when Ron and Harry decided to come down.

            "I'm telling you Ron, Prof. Hollen WILL NOT go easy on me."

            "I still say…WHAT THE HELL?" Ron shouted.

            "Ron, what are you-OH MY GOD!  HERMIONE!  HOW DID YOU DO THAT?  I see no wands, what happened?" Harry shouted back.  Ron and Harry's shouting broke Cassie's concentration and Hermione went crashing to the floor.

            "Did you guys have to shout?" Hermione asked, as she rubbed her back.

            "You guys broke my concentration!  Thanks a lot!" Cassie shouted, as she collapsed into a couch.

            "Hermione, you mean, it was, Cassie, did…that?" Ron questioned, dumbfounded.

            "Yes.  She was showing me how to do wandless magic.  Impressive, eh?"

            "Wandless magic?  I didn't think it was possible," Harry added, confused.

            "Apparently, it is.  Amazing, huh?"

            "Yes, yes.  I'm getting hungry.  I think we should go to the kitchens now anyway."

            "If you say so."

            "Why would we go to the kitchens?  Wouldn't we eat in the Great Hall?  It would be best.  This way we won't get questioned as to why we didn't show up for breakfast.  Maybe I could even teach you little bits of wandless magic," Cassie asked, getting a little sidetracked at the same time.

            "You mean, you can…teach us?!" Ron shouted in disbelief.

            "Well, I can teach you how I do it.  You have to learn your own style.  Keep it down.  We don't want anyone else to wake up, now do we?" Cassie said.

            "What's the first step in learning wandless magic?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  She couldn't wait to learn new techniques.

            "First, think of something that REALLY annoys you.  It gets to every emotion inside of you.  Concentrate on that for about one minute.  Close your eyes and think of the spell, while holding out your wand hand.  Keep concentrating on the spell and the annoyance.  That's all their really is to it.  I think," Cassie added as an afterthought.

            "Want to show us what you do?" Harry asked, he had only seen a brief glimpse of what Cassie was doing before.

            Cassie did her little levitating trick with the book and stopped.  She warned Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Be careful.  This is really draining the first few attempts.  It's taken me _years_ to perfect just the Levitating Charm.  If you pick it up within a few minutes, consider yourself lucky.  You'll be dead tired after trying it though."

            Ginny, Maple, Melissa, and Alison came down their staircase and the four of them stopped practicing.  Hermione whispered to them, "We can always try later.  Not in front of anyone but Cassie of course."

            "Morning Cassie!" Maple cheered as she sat down next to her on the couch.

            "You're an early-bird, unlike some people here," Ginny added, pointing to Melissa and Alison.

            "I need my beauty sleep!" Alison whined.

            "She really does need it," Cassie muttered under her breath.  A bit louder, she added, "I think we should eat.  I'm famished.  To the Great Hall!"  Cassie marched off, dragging Ginny and Maple behind her.

            "She's making friends quickly.  I'm happy for her.  I sense something wrong in her aura though," Harry said.

            "What do you mean? Sense?" Hermione questioned, not believing in Divination.

            "Something is troubling her.  I think it has something to do with the letter her mom sent her yesterday, remember?  I bet the only thing on her mind is her father.  It must kill her.  Knowing that her father is alive, yet not being able to see him.  I sense her aura slowly dying.  I think she's locking herself up from others, despite her outward appearances.  How else would she be able to make you levitate?"  Harry pointed out as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            "I don't know.  Look, schedules!  Joy, Double Potions first thing in the morning with Slytherins, should I be surprised?" Hermione said.

            "Oh great.  I wonder how we're going to do today." Ron added, with a tone that made it more obvious he didn't want to go to Potions.

            "Don't be that way.  Both Prof. Hollen and Prof. Snape tutored me over summer holidays.  I guess I'll do better at Potions this year.  Hopefully, Snape will be easier on all of us.  I think Cassie needs him to be nice to her, but I can't see that happening.  I sense something between them, maybe not them, but tension between the blood.  It's weird.  Ever since this summer, I've been able to sense things a lot more.  I only saw Prof. Trelawney once all summer.  Ron, if you need help in Potions, I'll help you."

            "Morning, Mister Potter!" Cassie said as she plopped down next to Harry.

            "Why, good morning Miss Kuroino!  Pleasure seeing you here!" he said in his mocking tone.  Calling each other their formal names had become an inside joke amongst the two of them, and everyone else just looked at them funny.

            "How are you?" she asked him, concerned about the progress he was making with wandless magic.

            "I'm okay.  Hermione is fine; it's as if nothing is different about it.  Ron is another story.  He's exhausted, just look at him," Harry pointed at Ron who was falling asleep at the table.  Hermione noticed this and shook him awake, but he fell back asleep right away.

            Cassie burst out laughing.  "You guys are great!  This is nothing like Majo.  Girls were almost all the same-boy-crazy, gossipy type, you know?"

            "Yeah I know what you mean.  Everyone is different here.  You were one of the exceptions, I presume?"  Harry answered back.

            "Yeah, myself and Hikari.  It was funny, Light and Black were best friends.  By the way, Hikari means light in Japanese.  We were inseparable, until last summer, when I moved here and her parents transferred her to Beauxbatons.  They didn't move, just transferred her there.  We promised to keep in touch, with her sending the first letter.  I bet she's been busy.  What's after Potions?"

            "Care of Magical Creatures, I think.  Wait no, they changed the schedule this year.  We have History of Magic afterwards.  Basically, that's when we'll take our nap.  I'll tell you what the summer essay was," Harry began before she stopped him.

            "I did it already, want to see?"

            "How could you have done it?  You didn't even know what to write!  Or how long to make it!" Harry shouted back.

            "Simple.  Just read my essay."

            Harry read the essay alright.  It was all 4 feet of _"I'm a Muggle who loves to play video games that charge after goblins.  Goblin rebellions are based off video games."_  He stared back at her with disbelief.  She answered simply with a, "I've done it before.  If Binns notices me, it's not big deal.  Honest."

            "Are you sure?  I don't like the idea of this.  I mean it just seems wrong.  What about exams?"

            "Exams?  That's what Hikari does.  She sends me her notes, I copy them down and I pass the exam.  It's simple really.  Hikari and I have perfected EVERYTHING.  I used to fail History of Magic and she would fail Transfiguration.  We tutored each other and now we're perfect at it.  I would fail Defense Against Dark Arts and she would fail Charms.  Now we're great at every subject, except Potions, since neither of us was very strong at that subject."

            "I see.  May I show Hermione and Ron your History of Magic essay?" Harry asked politely.

            "Yeah, don't ask next time."

            "Hermione look at this.  Don't bother waking Ron; let him sleep.  He needs to stay awake during Potions."

            "Cassie!  I can't believe you would do this!  It's just wrong!  What happens if you get caught?" Hermione asked, not liking for others to get in trouble with such easy assignments.

            "I won't get caught.  Prof. Binns won't see what I really wrote.  I charmed it so that he sees an exact copy of Hikari's essay from last year.  We did something similar.  Hikari is my best friend.  The paper needs to have writing on it though, which makes the charm a tad more difficult."

            "Are you intending are doing this all year?" Hermione asked.

            "Only in History of Magic.  From what I've heard from Harry, it's a dud class in the first place.  I figure a little fun with the Levitating Charm couldn't hurt, now can it?" Cassie said with a smirk.

            "Cassie!  Could you be any more evil?" Harry shouted.

            "Just doing it during Potions," Cassie grinned evilly.

            "Fine.  I dare you to do it during Potions.  Make one of the Slytherins' cauldrons fall over, but without losing Gryffindor any House points.  If you do it, I'll do your homework for two weeks.  If you don't, you have to do my homework for two weeks," Harry said.

            "You've got yourself a bet.  Now, I think we should get to Potions early so he doesn't get too suspicious," Cassie said, dragging Ron up, and motioning for Hermione and Harry to follow her.

            "Where am I?" Ron said groggily.

            "We're on our way to Potions.  You better wake up before Snape catches us," Hermione explained.

            "I'm up, I'm up.  Just let me walk by myself."

            "Potter, Weasley, Granger, and who might this new addition to the trio be?" Snape sneered.

            "Hello, Professor Snape.  I am Cassandra Kuroino.  It is nice to meet you.  I hope you can help me attain a higher Potions skill than the one I already have," Cassie said with a straight face, trying to hold back laughter.

            "Well, well.  A Gryffindor with manners, that doesn't happen very often.  Sit down next to Mister Malfoy, but not before placing your wand with the rest of the Gryffindors' in the box up in the front.  You too!" he sneered at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  They wondered why Snape was collecting their wands.  They thought he had an idea that they were going to pull a prank on him, luckily, they didn't need their wands.  Cassie had it all set.  She was going to tip over one of the Slytherins' cauldrons.  Without her wand, she couldn't be blamed for it.  On the door appeared to be partners for potions this year.  Cassie looked at the list to see where Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been placed.  Harry was with a kid named Vincent Crabbe, Ron was with Gregory Goyle, and Hermione was with Millicent Bulstrode.  Cassie was with Draco Malfoy.  She already knew that this year was going to be miserable.  Draco set up their cauldron and gathered the materials.  She knew whose cauldron to tip over.  Only one group was two Slytherins and that was the one she was going to tip over.  If she tipped anyone else's over, the Gryffindor would have been blamed, and she'd lose the bet.  She was not going to lose to Harry, especially since she was getting out of two weeks of homework if she succeeded.  Draco decided to start small talk with Cassie, considering they would be permanent partners.

            "How's Hogwarts compared to your old school?" he asked, as a polite as he could be.

            "Do you know how many times I've had the same bull asked?  I'm tired of it!  I know what you're like.  I met you on the train here and I don't want you picking on my friends while I'm around.  Do you want me to make fun of your friends?" Cassie snapped back at him.  Draco was speechless.  No one had ever talked to him like this.  He thought a moment before speaking.

            "Alright, I propose a truce.  We're stuck with each other for a whole year and we better make the best of it.  I won't make fun of your friends and you won't make fun of mine.  In turn, I won't give you any bull and you better not give me any bullshit back.  Deal?" Draco asked.

            "You've got yourself a deal.  Where's Prof. Snape?" she asked him.

            "He's checking over Potter, why?"

            "You'll see."  Sure enough, he watched her close her eyes.  She concentrated on another song, "Chop Suey" by System of a Down.  Slowly, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini's cauldron began to float up and over the desk until it was floating in midair.  Cassie opened her eyes and Draco watched the cauldron splatter to the ground.  She put a finger to her mouth and he nodded in understanding.  She was happy that he agreed to keep her secret.  Prof. Snape told everyone to clean up what they were working on and that they had the rest of the class period free.  Cassie rushed to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            "Guess I'm out of homework for two weeks.  See you in History class!" Cassie said as she dashed past them.  Draco had told her just before to meet her near the Divination tower.  She wanted to get to know him as a friend.  She didn't like the aura he gave off.  He seemed to be going from the Dark Side and back.  It couldn't hurt anyone to have friends, now could it?

            "What did you want to talk to me about?" Cassie asked, politely.

            "You're not like other Gryffindors.  What sets you apart from them?"

            "Why don't you tell me?  I don't see myself any different than any of them."

            "I think it's the fact that you agreed to a truce with me.  My friends, if they saw me here, would make fun of me.  You're a Gryffindor, yet you've got plenty of Slytherin spunk.  Betting isn't exactly a Gryffindor trait," he added.

            "Yes, but being brave, or taking a dare, is a Gryffindor trait.  You figured out Harry's bet with me?"

            "Yeah, I just hope Pansy and Blaise are okay," Draco sounded concerned.

            "Why?  Is Pansy your girlfriend?" she said, teasingly.

            "We dated a bit last year and are technically still together.  That's what I've come to talk to you about.  I don't want to lead you on into thinking that I like you.  I want to be friends and nothing more.  Agreed?"

            "I agree, Mister Malfoy," Cassie said, and began to laugh.

            "Why are you laughing, Cassie?"

            "It's an inside joke with Harry and I.  Don't worry about it."

            "You're awfully close with Harry," Draco muttered.

            "OoOoO, do I sense jealousy in the little dragon?"

            "Is that your nickname for me?"

            "Do you mind?" Cassie asked, not wanting to offend her newfound friend.

            "Not at all.  It's just what my mother called me when I was little."

            "Oh, cool.  Well, time for History of Magic.  I have to go meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Want to meet back here at lunch?"

            "Sure thing, Skylark," he added teasingly.

            "Is Skylark my nickname?"

            "Yes, of course!  I have this feeling about your name.  It'll be our code, Skylark."

            "Right, Little Dragon.  Well that's how we'll refer to ourselves amongst our friends.  This way they'll never figure it out.  Ja ne until lunch!" Cassie said as she skipped off towards the History of Magic classroom.  Draco stood confused.  He didn't know what 'ja ne' meant, but he would figure out.  He set off to find Crabbe and Goyle before they ended up doing something dangerous.


End file.
